


Lean on Me

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: "What the hell are you trying to prove?" - normal people who don't take the stairs three at a time, #Ariadne speaks, Ash is angry, Gary the stalker., M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Stairs, Tags Are Hard, WTF, Why?, accidental killing of a family member?, gross sobbing, im so sorry, it causes everything to go bad?, rambles, this story is so messed up, why dad, why mom, why why whyw whwy, yes there are people who do that uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash has a past, doesn't everyone? But Ash's is bad, it's crippling and finally, he has managed to get away. But it's not for long, Ash is saved by someone very unlikely.<br/>Gary loves Ash, and would do anything for Ash, but Ash doesn't feel the same. He'll do anything to get Ash to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I said that I would start posting Coma, but this has been sitting here for so long and I just thought "what the hell, just do it." So yea, coma will start after I finish WMBK (which, not to worry, I have written out/ finished the whole plot for it so I will be updating it soon). so yea.

I stood there, motionless as I watched them file in.

Each of them sighing, coughing, settling into their chairs.

The chap-stick I had put on not a minute before didn't seem enough for my dry lips as I anxiously watched my only class file in.  _My first class as a student teacher! Yaay._

They stared, waiting.

"He-hello there, I know probably some of you might notice me from last week. I'm your new student teacher - _well in training to be a teacher..-_  Mister Ketchum! Uh, Professor Sycamore had something come up and he had to leave the country so he could be with family, so I will be teaching your Mythology class this term!" Both my body and my voice shook as I stared up at the faces of my new students.

They stared back blankly, except for a few boys in the back who were whispering to each other, causing the other to grin and turn to the next.

"Sooooo, let's get this started... have any of you heard of Lycanthropy?" I asked, immediately all of them raised their hands.

"You have then! Yaaayy, a little less to explain to- Yes sir?" A boy, no man, no boy? Man-boy?  _Ugghhh_ , _whatever he's a man but he's still young enough to be a boy!_ Had raised his hand, he had thick brown spiky hair and forest green eyes.

"Um, excuse me. Uh, tell me if I get this right-names Gary Oak by the way. Isn't Lycanthropy when you are naked and bouncing in my lap as you moan my name?" The boy- _Gary-_ asked, and he looked serious.

I couldn't help but gasp, painful memories where being brought up as Gary and all his friends high-fived each other as they laughed.

 _Stop, don't you dare let them force you to remember dammit!_ I pushed the memory away as I recovered from the remark.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as he started to talk again. " _Uh, Sir? I'm being like 200% serious, because if that is what Lycanthropy is, I might not skip this class."_ He laughed again, all his friends were too.

And for a second I imagined it,  _kissing him as he positioned himself and slid his hard- no._

"Well, it seems I need to enlighten you on just what Lycanthropy is-"

"Well, uh no can do sweet-cheeks, my loads will always be thick and heavy! I would so love to spread it on your-" Gary cut me off as he began talking again.

"Lycanthropy is the supposed or fabled assumption of the appearance of a wolf by a human being. Lycanthropy is a delusion in which one imagines oneself to be a wolf or other wild animal. It has to do with the full moon, or genetics in some stories. Basically when a person turns into a-" I was cut off again by Gary.

"FACE!" Gary yelled as he sat up in his chair, staring straight into my eyes, smirking. "You can finish now Sir." He grinned and gestured for me to finish.

"When a person turns into a beast." I finished, shutting my mouth and looked away from Gary and his crowd and his friends.

"LIKE I AM IN BED?" Gary yelled, standing now as he grabbed his books and sat right on the front row. He was staring right at me.

Other kids groaned, they too were getting annoyed.

Memories that shouldn't have resurfaced returned, I pushed them away and rolled my eyes.

"I'm being completely serious Sir, you should try me. I'll show you a good night." Gary whispered as he winked at me.

"So, I am going to tell you the 'myth' of Lycaon. His name is where we get the word Lycanthropy, the proper term or Werewolves. Well the 'myth' says that some of the older people of the earth believed that they owed their lives more to Prometheus, the Titan who gave us the gift of fire, more than to the Gods themselves.

And some followers even named themselves after the Titans to honor them, instead of the Gods..

Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the Gods, he challenged them. He and his fifty sons invited Zeus to a banquet and tried to serve him the flesh of humans.

Angered Zeus blew the place up with lightning bolts and them punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into Wolves." I stopped and gave them a minute to process.

"Well, you do know what they say about a Wolf in sheep's clothing.. Come back to my apartment with me little red." Gary said as he ran his fingers through his hair, reviving the spikes.

"The lesser known part of the story is how Lycaon and his sons sought out the Druids, to help turn them back into humans. The belief was that the ancient Druids knew how to shape shift.

Unfortunately they could not turn Lycaon and his sons back into their human forms, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth." I finished as I desperately tried to look at anywhere but Gary.

"You're a cute little thing ya know that right? I love to be able to hear you moan and feel you squirm under me and-"

"MISTER OAK THAT IS ENOUGH, I SWEAR I WILL GO TO CAMPUS POLICE AND HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT AND DISRUPTION OF THE LESSON!" I yelled as I slammed my 'little' fists down on my desk.

"Ooohh feisty, I like that, but don't worry I have you soon. And you'll be calling me 'Master' too..." Gary hummed as he sat back in his desk.

 _That is it, that is it! "_ That's it. Fine, I want a three page report on Lycanthropy. You can email me here. And you can all thank Mister Oak here for it being so long, really I was only going to ask for one but it would be unfair to only have Oak do three and you all do one!" I said as I turned to the chalkboard and wrote my email in scraggly letters across the board.

They groaned and cursed under their breath, almost all of them directed towards Gary.

"That is the end of the lesson today! See you tomorrow morning, good day get out of my class now!" I yelled as I shoved my books into my bag.

I could hear Gary calling after me as I ran out of the building.

* * *

I was walking along the curb towards Starbucks as I heard footsteps approaching from behind.

I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist as we walked along.

I looked up to see Gary Oak, smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes and moved away from his arms.

"Awh, baby, come on. Don't be like that!" Gary said as he once again, snaked his arm around my waist.

"Like what? Don't call me that, because I am not your baby!" I snapped as I sped up, a _ll I wanted was my Caramel Macchiato with broken up chocolate chips and chocolate fudge! But noooo._

"You will be soon, don't worry baby, you'll love me." Gary said as he too began to walk faster just to keep up.

We were approaching the Starbucks, and I ripped open the door.

"Kenny!" I yelled as I saw the tall man walk out from the back, he smiled. "I'm gonna need it to go and  _fast_." I said as I handed him my credit card.

"Hey Ash! Caramel Macchiato with broken up chocolate chips and chocolate fudge right? Who's this? Ah, nevermind, hey Dawn wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come have dinner with us tonight? She us has some news and she doesn't want me to tell you.." Kenny said as he dashed around behind the counter as he fixed my coffee.

"Yeah Kenny, uh no.. I can't, I mean it's not that I don't want to it's just Dawn is vegan and I know that you suffer.." I said as I rubbed the back of my head, Kenny gave me a knowing look. I couldn't stand Dawn's 'cooking' it was always too green.

"And him? He's a fricking pedo from that class that I have to teach to be able to graduate.. Seriously Kenny, he won't leave me the frick alone!" I said as I took the coffee and my card.

"Hey! I am not a pedo! I'm just giving you the chance to have this," He motioned to his body, "Before someone else steals me. But no need to worry  _Ashy-boy_  I only have eyes for you.." Gary said, both Kenny and I stuck our tongues out at the same time before I took a sip.

"In your dreams Gary." I said as I began walking out of the building.  _Oh sooo good._

"Hey! Ash?" Gary asked as he caught up with me and put his arm around me again, I stopped sipping, "WHAT? GARY WHAT?" I yelled as I tried to pull his arm off, but to no avail.

"Are your legs tired? Cause you've been running through my dreams all night!" Gary whispered in my ear. I could see people staring at us,  _no no, it's not like that. I don't even like him, he's a creep!_

I scoffed as I kept walking, maybe he'll go away soon?

"So you know, you actually did say yes to a date with me..." Gary said as he grabbed my coffee and took a sip,

"Hey! What the, no I didn't!" I said, pulling the coffee away from him.

"Yes, actually you did, last year. But you uh," he stopped, "You stood me up, I was so mad for a long time but then I heard that you actually left Kalos for a whole week, and when you came back you.. You wouldn't talk to me.."

_Oh! Now I remember you! And I remember that whole week too.._

"Oh yea, I uh.. I went home, my father lied and said he was in the hospital, just so he could see me." I said, I could see my condo in the distance.

"Woah, that's..." Gary cut off, his fingers messing with the fraying hem of his book bag.

"Yeah, I uh, that's my place here.. bye Gabe!" I said as I ran across the street, purposely saying his name wrong.  _Hopefully he'll get the message._

As I was fumbling with the lock on the door I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around expecting Gary.

But no, it wasn't Gary, it was an old classmate, Tobias, Gary was still standing at the crossway, watching.

"Hey Tobias, been a long time huh?"

"Yea, it has Ash, have you graduated yet?" Tobias asked, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, his bangs loose.

"No, I still gotta be a student teacher for this one class and then I'll be able to graduate, have you?"

"Yea, actually, I got a job at the Starbucks where Kenny works, I saw you, thought I should just say hi." A small smile spread on his lips, making me smile in return. I could still see Gary, in the street, looking angrier than before.

"Well Hi Tobias." I said, turning the knob after I finally managed to get the key in.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" he asked, his hands twisting together, his nervous habit. He would do it after he turned in tests, it seemed so foolish to me, he was so smart he had no need to worry.

 _Wait, he just..._ "Well, um.." I looked up at him, my lips pursed,  _I haven't been out on a date in a while..._ "Okay, I'll go out with you.." I said, heat rising in my cheeks.

"Really? Oh, I'll uh, maybe.. umm.." He trailed off, mentally flipping through his calendar.

"How about Friday?" I offered,

"Yeah, Friday's fine! Well, I gotta go.. See ya Friday Ash..." Tobias said as he stuck his hand in his pockets and walked back on his heels before turning away and waited for the stop light.

* * *

After ordering takeout for the  _tenth_  night in the row, I was sitting on my couch sifting through Tumblr and checking my email every ten minutes.

I had exactly fifteen students in my class, only ten of them had sent in their essays.

I decided to give them a couple more hours before I started to read them.

* * *

I had spent the last three hours reading page after page of how Zeus was a slut and how Hera was a bitch for what she did to Hercules.

They probably had forgotten what exactly I had asked for.

Only three alumni took the paper seriously, writing about how it was so cool how Zeus had the power to change man, or about other stories they had heard of Werewolves.

Gary was not one of those alumni. At all.

Gary, well, he had decided to send in an extremely detailed  _essay, well if you could call it that,_  on what he would do had we had the chance to be alone.

_Like seriously, it was like watching porn, but actually taking the time to write down everything so people could read it._

And, not only did he send the 'essay' he also sent files that ended with _jpg._ I didn't even bother opening that email, I would be mentally scarred for life if they were what I think they were.

_I'm not taking that chance._

* * *

Unfortunately, not only had Gary managed to utterly disgust me, and ruin his chances,  _the small chance that he had at all,_ he managed to bring back horrible memories.

I spent the rest of the night crying on the phone with Kenny.

For once since I left home, I did not want to go to school.


	2. High for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooryy this took so long..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this doesn't suck

The next morning I had opened my door to see Tobias, just about to knock, he was holding two cups of coffee in his other hand.

"Hey, I thought I would walk you to school, and I asked Kenny to make your order so I could just bring it to you." Tobias said, holding out the cup for me as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"Wow, thanks Tobias, that was really sweet of you." I said, taking a sip, groaning when the taste registered. I was waterlogged and had a headache from crying so hard.

I stepped out into the cold winter air, I could see my breath in front of me.

* * *

We walked in silence, a comfortable one too, Tobias didn't seem to mind either.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to ask what time on Friday.." Tobias said, breaking the silence, his cheeks had a light blush on them, from the cold maybe.

_Oh yeah,_ "How about seven?" I suggested, I took a sip of my coffee.

"Where would we go?" He asked, throwing his cup away in a nearby trash-box as we passed it. A smile crept it's way onto his face, making him look slightly like a child.

"Waffles, I love them." I said, grinning.

"For dinner?" His eyes wide,

"Yeaaahhhhh, I'll eat anything for dinner. I'll eat anything for that matter!" I said, we had reached the main building of the University.

"Well, then, we can go to a fancy four-course dinner for breakfast then, and have dessert for lunch!" He laughed,

"Yaaaassssssss!" I said, thinking of having pie for lunch. "Oran and Pecha pies are my favorites! I'm just sayin, not hinting or anything.." I said, looking up at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Hmmmmm, okayyy." Tobias said taking my cup of coffee and took a long sip before handing it back to me, our fingers knocked together by accident and I just couldn't believe how warm his hands were..

"Oh! Damn, I forgot to give you these, I brought them, for breakfast!" He said as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a light brown box, a sweet smell wafted to me from the box.

He held out the box and I pulled it open immediately, "BROWNIES!" I shrieked as I shoved my hand into the box and pulled one out and shoved it in my mouth, "CHOCWATE BROWIEES!" I yelled, muffled as I tried to chew and talk at the same time.

"I knew you'd like em'" Tobias laughed, as he shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"I don't like them Tobias," I said, swallowing, for a second Tobias looked hurt, "I love them!"

"Well, I spent three hours last night trying to learn how to make them, do you know how many I burned?" He asked, laughing, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, thank you, but I do belieeve that I have to get to my class!" I said, shutting the box and putting them in my bag carefully.

"Ok, see you later then?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, later." I said, dancing back on my heels as I took another sip.

* * *

I felt like I was floating on cloud nine as I walked into class, coffee in hand, brownies filling my tummy.

"Helloo class~" I whispered as I finished my coffee, throwing it in the trash box near my desk, and sat down.

"Um sir?"  _Gary_  spoke up as I pulled the box out of my bag,

"Yes Mister Oak?" I said, stuffing the chocolate square into my mouth.

"I um, I just checked grade-speed and you failed almost all of us... Why?" Gary asked, shifting in his seat.

"Because none of you took the assignment seriously except a few, I didn't even bother opening yours. Almost all of you were off topic, your grammar was horrid and, well. If you don't take the work seriously, I won't take you seriously." I said, propping my feet up on the desk.

"But, since you didn't read it, then how did you know how I did?" Gary asked, a hurt look on his face.

"I guessed." I mumbled,  _Ugh this class period is going to pass by slowly._

* * *

It seemed like hours passed as I talked about Berserkers.

_"Berserkers were Norse warriors who are primarily reported in the Old Norse literature to have fought in a nearly uncontrollable, trance-like fury, a characteristic which later gave rise to the English word berserk. Berserkers are attested to in numerous Old Norse sources. Most historians believe that Berserkers worked themselves into a rage before battle, but some think that they might have consumed drugged foods."_

And again, Gary was starting to interrupt.

"SOOOOO, about our date, what tim-" Gary started to say,

"We are not going out Mister Oak, ever." I said, still trying to finish my lesson, clicking though the photos on the promethean.

"It is also said that Berserkers would hunt wolves or bears and use their bones as armor! They one almost every battle they had because they were so animalistic-"

"I can show you animalistic!" Gary whispered as he threw a ball of paper on my desk. I ignored him and lightly pushed the paper ball into the trash box.

"And well, imagine being attacked by a man who is currently wearing the bones of an animal... Creepy and scaryyy!"

Gary frowned, "Just gimme a-"

"Gary! Shut up! It's not happening ever." I said, interrupting him.

I continued on talking about Berzerkers.

* * *

I had just finished talking when Tobias ran into the class.

"I'm so sorry Professor! Am I late?" He asked, as he dramatically bowed in front of me.

When he looked up at me he grinned wide before he pulled a cup and a bag from behind his back and handed them to me.

"You are very late Mr. Stane. But I guess that this will make up for-"

" _Who is this guy?"_ Gary asked as he sat up in his desk, shoving his papers into his bag. I looked at the clock, class had ended ten minutes ago, I had lost track of time..  _oops._

"None of your business, class dismissed, sorry for holding you over." I said as I began putting all my stuff in my book-bag. "I'll meet you outside Mr. Stane" I said as I shut down the computer and started to turn off the promethean.

Noise from the chairs, papers, and coughing filled the room as the alumni pushed their way out of the door, hurrying to their next classes.

I could hear is retreating footsteps and the soft click of the door.

"Who is he? And why is he bringing you coffee and-um-muffins?" Gary asked, I turned to see him pulling out one of the said muffins.

I grabbed it before he got a chance to bite it. "Leave, and it doesn't matter, he is no one to you." I said, putting it back in the bag before swinging my book bag over my shoulder.

Finally this class is over!

"Wait! It does matter, our future together relies upon it." Gary said, grabbing my elbow.

"Gary, stop, I already said no. Never, ever." I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and ran out of the class, the door slamming behind me.

* * *

I was stopped by a flurry of black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Tobias!"

"Hey there, did he need something?" He asked, motioning to Gary, who was still standing in the class, obviously angry.

"Only a therapist and maybe a night at a brothel." I muttered as I started walking, sipping the coffee, Tobias' hand locked with mine.

I could see my breath every time I inhaled, we weren't even near  _midwinter_  how could it be so cold so soon?!

"So who is he? I mean, I saw you walking with him yesterday..." Tobias asked,

"He's a student who has a silly school-boy crush, no need to worry though. I'm dealing."

"Do you uh, need me to speak with him for you?" Tobias asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Nah, that's okay." I said, cuddling into his warm jacket.

* * *

"So yea, um, tomorrows Friday." Tobias said when I opened my front door,

"I know, " I said as I unlocked the door,

"So uh-" Tobias' phone started ringing "I'll see you later!" He said as he began walking away.

* * *

_Gary's pov_

I had followed  _my_ Ash and the creep, hoping to interrupt them, but thankfully the creep did it himself-well his phone did.

He was walking towards the alley that I was currently eavesdropping in, I hurried and hid behind some trash cans as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" The creep asked,

"Yeah yeah, I was just talking to him... Okay  _okay I get it!_ "

That's when he turned and saw me.

_Shit._

* * *

_Ash's pov_

The phone started ringing like crazy when I locked the door behind me.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU COME OVER HERE NOW!" It was Dawn, and I could hear Kenny in the background.  _'But DeeDee he doesn't-'_

_"SHUT UP KENNY!"_

"Okayyyy! I'll be over in a few Dawn- or should I say  _DeeDee_?" I snickered as I heard her growl into the phone,

"Shut UP ASH!" She screamed before she hung up.

* * *

I sat opposite of them on the couch, the spinach pizza unopened between us on the coffee table.

"So, we're pregnant!" Dawn squealed and she threw her arms around Kenny who was smiling down at the very enthusiastic Dawn.

"Wow Dawn! That's amazing! How long have you known?!"

_A god-child! Yay!_

Dawn launched into a story about how two weeks after their  _three year_  anniversary she woke up really sick, and then they went to the doctor and found out that she was expecting.

I left early, Dawn looked like she needed the sleep anyway.

* * *

_I can see my mom and my father fighting, i'm closer to the ground then I usually am._

_"No!" I scream as I watch him slap her, she falls in the direction of the table, chairs clatter as they hit the floor._

_"Maybe_ this  _will cheer you up! Or this? You don't fucking realize how hard I work for this family huh?" I watch as he grabs her by her hair as she desperately tries to crawl away, hitting her over and over._

_Her screams fill the walls._

_Suddenly there's a gun in my hand, my father's rifle, the one my dad used for the livestock._

_My mother is on her feet again, I aim, the barrel pointed right at my dad, they are too busy fighting to see me hiding in the closet._

_My mother screams again and I shoot, but my father moves her in the way before he even hears the shot._

_It's deafening as my mother falls, she doesn't even scream, as if she didn't feel it._

_She lays facing me, her fingers pointed in the direction of the closet-where I am. As If she was somehow tattling on me._

_My father looks around, tears in his eyes, and then he spots me._

_I drop the gun, tears clouding my vision._

_He's kneeling down next to me, he praises me as I scream,_

_"You did a good thing Ashy-boy!" He coos in my ear as he smooths my hair down.  
_

_He praises because I did what he wanted, but it wasn't what I wanted.  
_

_"But that's not what I was trying to do!" I sob, but he isn't listening._

_He hugs me as I fight back, I want to see mom, see if I can still save her._

_My father is carrying me now, toting me back to my room._

_He locks the door after he sets me down on my bed._

_I run towards the door, banging on the unforgiving white wood._

_"Mommy!" I scream, that's when I hear it, a gunshot._

* * *

I'm screaming in my bed,  _a nightmare_ , I realize.

_I killed her,_  my phone is rumbling next to me, it's Tobias.

I answer, "Hello?" I can barely choke the word out.

"I can't sleep... hey you okay?" He asks, when I start to sob.

"Come over.." I say, throwing off my covers.

"I'll be there in ten,"

"You have five."

* * *

When the doorbell rings fifteen minutes later I am dragging him through the door.

"What took you so long?!"

"Sorry, I went to get some of these.." Tobias said, holding a sweet smelling bag. "You sounded like you needed lots and lots of sweets and chocolate."

I could feel my eyes watering again,  _I don't deserve you, you are everything good and I'm just bad._

"Hey, hey don't cry! What's wrong?" He placed the bag on the coffee table,

I sobbed harder as he carried me to the recliner, pulling me into his lap as he pulled the lever.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears clouding my eyes.

And I tell him, I tell him everything.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Ash, I-"

"Just take me back to my bed and just... just hold me, please?"

He's quiet for a moment, then we are standing upright. I can see the walls changing around us, lights flicking off as he carries me upstairs.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Tobias whispers as he lays me down and crawls in next to me.

* * *

_Gary's pov._

I can't sleep, I'm walking through Vert Plaza on my way to South Boulevard, somethings wrong though.

I'm walking, wherever my feet take me, the Creep had 'Let me off with a Warning' which roughly translated to kneeing me and shoving me into the street.

It takes me a while to notice where I am, I look up as a bright light shines in the street,  _I'm at Ash's._

There is Ash, standing in his pyjamas, the creep is also there, holding a large bag.

I know I should forget about it, I know I should let it go,  _but I just can't._


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, the alarm beeping louder and louder.

I groaned and rolled over to hit the alarm, but instead I bumped into someone.

_No no no Arceus please no._

I could hear my breathing as I rolled out over on the other side of the bed.

The alarm was still beeping, annoyingly, getting louder with every beep.

The person laying in my bed groaned and suddenly my clock was on the floor with cord ripped out, the numbers gone-eternally dead.

I grabbed the closest thing next to me, the bible my mother used to read to me, I never read it after, but it still held comfort-and it smelled like her.

"Who are you?" I asked, tiptoeing over to the light switch.

I flicked it, the room burst with light, whoever had wormed back under the covers groaned and pulled one of  _my pillows_  over their head.

That was when I noticed the dark jeans and combat boots on the floor and the dark locks, spread on the pillows.

"Ash what the hell?! It's five a.m.!" The person groaned, sitting up. "Why the hell are you holding a bible?!"

Tobias.

"Oh, I thought- I forgot you were here.." I said, putting down the bible.

He rubbed his eyes, and blinked.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing up at five fucking a.m.?!" He started to laugh, throwing off the blankets.

"This is the time I always wake up, oh and thanks for killing my alarm clock, that was a gift from Kenny and Dawn!"

"You seriously get up at five in the morning?! Oh wait, your class starts at seven, but seriously? It's only a ten minute walk..."

"Old habits die hard." I said, turning towards my cupboard, pulling out a fresh pair of pants, throwing them back onto the bed, turning back for a shirt.

My bed creaked as Tobias picked up his own from the floor as he laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I kicked them off in my sleep, I don't want you to get the wrong-"

"It's okay, I know how uncomfortable it can be." I said, cutting him off as I pulled on a button up shirt.

When Tobias didn't answer I turned around, he was staring at me, one boot and the other hanging my it's lace in his hand.

"What?" I asked, "Is there something on my face?!" I asked, running into the toilet to check in the mirror.

I searched my face for whatever it was that he was staring at, I looked up as Tobias came and leaned against the frame.

"What is it? I don't see anything.." I mumbled, turning around.

Tobias started to laugh, and pointed, I looked down.

_No no no, NO DAMMIT!_

I screamed, shoving him out of the frame and slamming the door.

"I SWEAR YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I said, locking the door. "I DIDN'T PEE LAST NIGHT."

"Aw, that kinda makes me feel bad.." Tobias said, I heard the door slam against the frame, he was leaning against it from the other side.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE?!"

"Why should I? It happens to everyone, nothing to be ashamed of." Tobias said,

"I CANNOT, I JUST CAN'T."

"Fine. Dude, seriously, what the hell did you do at school? Wait until everyone left, eventually we all have to listen to each other pee."

"GOOO _Ooooooo"_ I whined, hopping from foot to foot. I really have to pee.

The weight on the door left and I heard my bedroom door close,

* * *

I unlocked the door, walking back into the room.

There, sat Tobias on the bed, flipping through my mother's bible.

"Did you  _seriously just.."_ I grit my teeth,

"Yep." He said, "Who's Delia?" Tobias asked, flipping to the front page.

"My mother." I said, pulling the bible out of his hands. I set it back on my dresser, taking one of her old perfumes and spritzing it lightly through the pages.

"She's pretty, I bet you-"

"Shut up, please. Can we not do this?" I asked, placing the perfume back down. I turned, holding my hands out for my pants.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry, I didn't- sorry." He stammered, handing them to me.

"It's okay, I just really don't like talking about it."

* * *

We ate in silence, the forgotten sweets from last night remembered as I gave myself a sugar coma.

* * *

Again, we walked in silence, hands locked.

"Movies? Or Dinner? I know this really cool diner, it sells the best milkshakes.." Tobias asked,

"You decide." I said, the school building loomed in the distance.

"I'll come meet you at the end of your class. I gotta get to work anyway." He said, hugging me tightly.

"I thought you said seven?"

"Well, your class lets out at ten, I get out at nine, why not just spend the whole day together?"

"Yeah ok."

* * *

I walked in the class, dropping my bag near my desk,

"Ok class, today, i'm going to tell you the myth of Artemis."

Gary groaned and put his head down on the little desk.

"Mister Oak? Are you well?" I asked, crouching down in front of his desk.

"Hm?" He lifted his head up, his lip was busted, a scab ran along his cheekbone, a light purple shadow under his left eye.

His left eye, rolled lazily towards me, blood spots in the sclera.

"Class Dismissed." I said, pulling my rolling chair over Gary's seat.

The room erupted with noise as students shifted out of their chairs, zippers being pulled open, doors slamming and opening.

Finally we were alone.

"Mister Oak?" I asked again, Gary had put his head down in his arms.

His brown hair flopped down with the movement with his head, his green eyes peeking up at me through his dark lashes.

_"Si amore?"_ He asked, rolling his head to the side.

_He can speak spanish too?_

"Cállate cabrón, who did this to you?" I asked, folding my hands over my chest.

" _¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novio bastardo?"_

"What does Tobias have to do with you being beat up?"

" _No importa, yo estoy bien, que estés aquí."_ He said, sitting up a small smile spread on his face.

"So did you bring it upon yourself? Or did he just start a fight over nothing? The guy I mean, the one who gave you that." I said, pointing to his face.

"I guess I brought it upon myself, believe me, the other guy looks like 200% worse." He said laughing, picking his bag up from the floor, stuffing his journals in.

"Are we not going to talk about Artemis? I really wanted too.." Gary whined, running his fingers through his hair, spikes reviving as he did so.

"You really want to know about her?" I asked, rolling my chair back to my desk.

"Yea!" He said, "Private tutoring!" as he winked.

"Uhh-"

"I'm joking, but please,  _enlighten me_ , what is so special about Artemis?" Gary said, pulling his journal back out.

* * *

 _"You're kidding right?"_ Gary asked as he stared in horror.

"Nope,"

"So this beautiful babe, Artemis takes a vow to stay a virgin for the rest of her  _immortal_  life? And then gets angry mad at this man for looking upon her in the river and she turns him into the very animal he hunts?! And then turns his own hunting dogs on him? Damn,"

"Mhm." I say, as he starts laughing. "They take their vows seriously!"

"Who would want to stay a virgin for the rest of their life?! I mean, wouldn't that kind of get a little boring? I mean, living forever and never once experience it?"

"Well, in a way it cuts off all earthly ties, and I know that if I ever had a choice, I would have stayed a virgin too." I said, closing my laptop silently.

"Well, of course you're not one, you're gorgeous!" Gary laughed, leaning forward in his chair.

Somehow he had missed the part where I said choice.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard, well class is dismissed, you should hurry if you want to get to your next class."

I watched him as he smiled slightly as he packed up and left.

When the door locked in place, I curled up in my chair and before I could stop it, I was crying.

* * *

I awoke to banging on the door, the bright lights of the room blinded me as I sat up, waterlogged and groggy.

"Ash!" It was Tobias, I looked at the clock, it was half past ten.

I hurried and unlocked the door, "I'm so sorry, I fell asleep!" I said, pulling my bag over my shoulder.

Tobias looked at me, "Have you been crying?" He asked, wiping away whatever remnants the tears had left.

"No." I pushed his hand away.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah I know."

"So I know about this great ice cream place near the museum, wanna go?" Tobias asked as he hailed a taxi,

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"I want chocolate!" I whined as I tugged on his jacket, the cashier watched us from behind the counter.

"Ookay, then, we'll take two shakes, one caramel and one chocolate." He said to the girl, she rung him up and then began to flit around the back of the counter.

I watched as she filled the two tall glasses with the flavored ice cream.

We sat down at a small booth, I sipped at the shake.

"This is really good Tobias, thank you!" I said, continuing to sip on the shake before I stopped.

"Hey wanna hear a joke?" Tobias asked, leaning close.

"Yea sure,"

"Nevermind, I can't think of one." He sighed as he played with the straw," Oh wait, I've got a good one! Me."

And then he started laughing, the bell attached to the door rang as someone walked in.

"Lindy! Gimme the usual! No, make that two-" The person said, Tobias' laugh died down.

It was Gary, I looked up as he sat down at the bar, 'Lindy' had already set down his shake, turning to prepare his other.

He grabbed it and spun his chair.

My eyes caught his as he stopped turning in his seat.

"Lindy, gonna need them to go..." He said, putting the shake back on the counter as the girl hurriedly poured them into styrofoam cups.

She set them both down as Gary fished out what looked like a twenty from one of the pockets on his shorts.

"Keep the change." He said, shoving the bill to her.

"See ya Gary!~" The girl swooned as she tucked the bill into the register as she pulled the remaining out for herself.

He grabbed both cups in one hand and hurried out, pulling out keys from his pocket, fingers clicking the buttons.

Suddenly, without me even noticing, Tobias was outside talking to Gary.

Abandoning our booth, I ran outside as Tobias grabbed Gary's collar..

* * *

"I thought I made it clear that I want you to leave him alone!" He yelled,

"I didn't know that you two were here! I swear! Gosh,- dude let go of my shirt okay?" Gary snarled, setting the the shakes down in the front seat.

"Oh yeah? What do I gotta do to get you to leave him alone? Need more bruises?"

"Dude I just came here for a shake!"

"What do you mean 'you made it clear?' Tobias? Did you beat him up?" Tobias let go when he heard me.

"Ash, it's nothing go back inside!"

A crowd grew, both outside of the shop and inside, watching.

"No, I don't have to do anything! Why don't you just leave him alone? He wasn't even doing anything!" I watched as Gary opened the door to the car.

"Whatever, let's go back inside.." He said, as he grabbed my hand and dragged me back inside.

I watched as Gary started his car and drove off.

"Movies?" Tobias asked as he handed 'Lindy' money.

"No, I just wanna go home..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations. Okay, so if you didn't know, and most of you don't I am a Mexican-American who is also Native American. (Please don't hate me, I know America has done horrible things and I'm actually going to leave, I hate America, and everything that's happening here too.)
> 
> And ya know, Ash looks like he has Spanish roots, so I thought that maybe he could speak a little España.
> 
> So this is for my non-spanish speakers.
> 
> And just so you know, if you do put this in a translator it will come out different because spanish is a crazy language. *laughs nervously.* 
> 
> "Si amore?" - Yes love?
> 
> "Cállate cabrón" - Shut up bastard.
> 
> "¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novio bastardo?" - Why don't you ask your bastard of a boyfriend?
> 
> "No importa, yo estoy bien, que estés aquí." - It doesn't matter, I'm fine, you're here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH GARY IM SO SORRY

"Stay." I said, trying to pull him in through the doors,

"I can't, I have cats, they need me to feed them!"

"No they dooonnn'tttt, cats are smarter than their humans!" I whined, putting my foot against the wall, desperately trying to pull him through.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" He asked, pulling me flush against him, "You tryna call me stupid?" I could feel his breath on my neck as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You are if you're really set on leaving." I said, stepping back through the door.

"Give me ten minutes, just let me go feed her and her kittens." He said, I could feel the heat that radiated off of him.

"You have five." I said, as I pushed him away and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"What's her name? What's she look like? How many kittens?" I asked as I nuzzled my face in his neck,

"Woah, slow down. Okay well, first, she's actually my younger sisters cat so don't laugh at the name!" I looked up at him, "Zimbabwe, and gosh, she is the ugliest Persian ever, but super sweet. Like oh my gosh, she hated my sister when she called her that. But like my sister was five when she first found her. You've heard of Marco-Polo right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, when she was little we would use 'Zimbabwe' instead of 'Marco' or 'Polo' like we would literally run around town screaming 'ZIMBABWE' and everyone would look at use like we were crazy. So one day Annie was running around and she screamed 'Zimbabwe' and then here comes this cat running up to her, so when I found Annie we took her home. And the around the house we'd scream 'ZIMBABWE" and she's come running. It was the funniest thing."

I looked at him as he looked back at me, and I tried to scream it the way he just did, and we just kept screaming 'Zimbabwe' back and forth until I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"So, she's a white Persian and she has four kittens."

"Aww, that's so cute."

"They are, it's amazing how dopey baby cats can be, like they hear me setting out food and they all come sliding down the hall." He started to laugh,

"Well, that's adorable."

"Yeah," I could feel his fingers running along my scalp. "So why did you want me to stay?"

" _Because I'm Mr. Coffee_." I said aloud, not thinking. "Oh, I just- I swear- I-" I was cut off as he started laughing.

"You and me baby ain't nothin but mammals," He said before he kissed me.

* * *

_Gary's pov_

I slammed the door, throwing the shakes in the trash.

God that boyfriend of his is crazy, like seriously, I didn't even know that they were there and he freaks!

Like seriously dude.

I flopped down on the couch, grabbing the little remote for my speakers and turned them on.

I was surrounded by drums and bass...

* * *

_Ash's pov,_

I groaned as his hands started to pull off my shirt, laughing as it got stuck around my elbows.

"Tob-" I was cut off by another intoxicating kiss,

"Shh," He said, as he started to unbutton my stubborn shirt.

* * *

_Gary ~_

There was absolutely nothing to do here! But I don't wanna leaveeeee.

I thought of Ash, the way he stood up for me, even though for all he knew I  _could have_  been following them.

The way he looked when he was angry with that guy,  _so cute._

The way his hands made little fists as his side.

_You'd look nice, in a grave. I smile at the moon, death is on my face and if you wait too long then you'll never see the dawn again._

I smiled and sang along with Ryan Gosling, as his female counterpart ended her part.

_But together forever, we'll live._

* * *

_Ash~_

I moaned as Tobias started to blow gently on he mark he had just made on my neck.

I could feel him working on the buckle of my jeans.

And I let him.

* * *

_Gary~_

"Oh gosh, Gary!" He screamed, I watched him from my chair he touched himself on my desk.

"That's it Ashy-boy, just keep doing that- but remember-"

"I only go as fast as you go, don't worry!" Ash said, as he positioned himself over the toy that seemed to appear out of nowhere, he sunk down on it. "Oh, gosh Gary you feel so good~" He moaned, his voice going up and octave.

"I know I do, but you feel so much better." He blushed, " Ride it." I said, moving my hand faster on myself.

I watched him move up and down on the toy. "Just like that Ash, just like that." I murmured as he struggled to keep up with my pace.

"God, Gary  _more!_ " He begged,

"Okay," I said, picking up the pace, for which he was obviously grateful as he moaned aloud.

Toned things strained and pink nipples like petals budded as he started to whimper. "More~" he whispered.

"Go ahead you dirty little cock whore, I know you want it! I said, keeping my regular pace as he rode in a frenzy.

"Wait, wait wait." I said, he stopped, his big brown eyes looked so sad. "Come here." I said, I watched as he slipped off and crawled off the desk towards.

"Yes master?" He asked, rubbing himself against my thighs, trying for friction of any kind.

I pulled him into my lap, "What is our rule?" I asked, running my fingers up his thigh and back down.

Now, he finally seemed to realize that he had done something wrong..

"W-we move at the same pa-ace, always."

"That's right, and what did you just do?"

"But you said-"

" _Always._ "

* * *

_Ash ~_

"O _oh, To-tobias wait_!" I said, pushing him off of me.

He looked slightly disappointed as he sat up.

"I I can't, I just." I said, pulling my boxers back up as he flopped down next to me.

* * *

_Gary ~_

I woke up, groaning. I sat up, I felt odd, sticky.

I looked down,  _no oh god no._

"Fuck. Goo awaaayyyyy" I begged the persistent bulge in my jeans.

* * *

_Ash ~_

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling the blanket over my head.

"It's okay Ash, we don't have to." He said,

"But I messed up the moment, I just-"

"Well, we don't have to  _now,_ I mean, we have only been going out for three days. How about six weeks?" He said, laughing.

"How about three?" I offered.

He laughed, "How about when you're ready." He said.

"And if I'm not?"

"I can wait, we can wait. I have no problem waiting." He said, pulling me close to him.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

* * *

_I found her on a night of fire and noise. Wild bells rang in a wild sky, I knew from that moment on, I'd love her till the day that I died. And I kissed away a thousand tears, my lady of the Various Sorrows.._

Nick Cave's gruff voice blared throughout the house as Tobias and I sat together on the couch, tangled as we ate the pizza Tobias had ordered for us.

"That call I got? Well, I went into the alleyway so I wouldn't disturb anyone and he was there, in the alley. I don't know what came over me, I couldn't stop myself... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just.. outside of the ice cream shop? You didn't have to do that, you know my views on bullying."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Want another one?" He asked, handing me another slice.

I took it, starting with the crust first.

_Do you love me? Do you love me?_ _Do you love me? Do you love me?_ _Do you love me? Do you love me?_ _Do you love me? Like I love you?_

Nick Cave begged for her answer,

"Do you love me? Like omg, shut up!" Tobias mocked, laughing as he shoved the rest of his slice in his mouth.

I hit him on the shoulder, "If you don't love Nick Cave, I don't love you! Do you realize that this man is the GOD of sad love songs?!"

"Yes I understand, but it gets a little annoying doesn't it? I mean,"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT, YOU'VE ALREADY CROSSED THE LINE!" I warned, pointing my slice towards him.

_I found God and all His devils inside her._ _In my bed she cast the blizzard out, a_ _mock sun blazed upon her head._ _So completely filled with light she was, h_ _er shadow fanged and hairy and mad._ _Our love-lines grew hopelessly tangled._ _And the bells from the chapel went jingle-jangle._

"Do you love me?" I sang along quietly, shoving the rest of the pizza in my mouth. "Do you love me? Do you loooovvveee mee?"

"Like I love you?" Tobias asked, laughing along with the song.

He ran his fingers through my hair as I flipped through my email on my phone.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Tobias asked, sitting up.

"No, not today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm actually still in school and in the Marching Band, so screaming 'Zimbabwe' is a band joke. I dunno why or what it stands for but we all do it. 
> 
> AND YES, I KNOW IT IS A COUNTRY IN AFRICA. 
> 
> Songs :
> 
> Dead man's bones - Werewolf Heart
> 
> Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch
> 
> Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds - Do you love me? Part 1
> 
> Shorter than normal I know, but I couldn't find much else to put in here.
> 
> Sorry, I know its been so long since that update.
> 
> Next chapter will unlock more of Ash's past (maybe?)
> 
> -Ariadne


	5. This is not happy at all....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get Ash's back story... sorry in advance..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n ; I AM BACK BABY!
> 
> SO I realized that since I am still in high school, I have no idea how college semesters work, so I am changing them! In my world, college is just like high school, except you are away from home and the work load is odd and you stay there for 2-12+ years depending on diploma.
> 
> And for those of you wondering, here in the glorious (pssh yea right) 'Murica, we start school in August, depending on what state. I am in Tx, and my district says we start in August and end in June. 
> 
> So yes, Ash's class is a full year class, since there is so much to go over etc. And it will count as two whole credits bc I can, this is my head canon coming to life so take it. And it's an everyday kind of class too.
> 
> Do college kids go to the same class everyday? Whatveer, and keep in mind, I have this head canon that Kalos is always cold like England or something?/
> 
> Sorry, didn't mean to sound so mean uwu.
> 
> Anyway, here's your super gay story. - Ariadne
> 
> ALERT TRIGGER WARNINGS - RAPE, INCEST, ABUSE. PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, I'M GOING TO PUT BOLD BRACKETS SO YOU CAN SKIP OVER.

* * *

_Saturday, December 13th._

"So where are you taking me?" I asked as he pulled me along the sidewalk, "And why so late?! It's like the middle of the night!" But that wasn't true, it was only eleven, all the street lights were off, due to the insane light pollution from the Lumiose tower, we didn't really need them.

"You'll see!" Tobias said, picking up his pace.

* * *

"The University? Tobias what the fick?" We were standing in front of some building, and Tobias was shoving a key in the door.

"You'll see, come on!" He said, holding open the door for me, they led to a stair way.

Two flights later I stopped to catch my breath, keeping up with him was insane, he was insane. "Tobias! What the fickkkkk?" I whined as I watched him take the steps three at a time at normal speed.

"What?" He asked, blind to why I was complaining.

"Why are you taking the stairs three at a time? What the fick are you trying to prove?"

"That I am a superior human being, my legs are too long to take them one at a time! Why can't you take them three like me?" He laughed,

"Because I'm not that fucking crazy, and I don't want to break my neck." I snapped, walking towards him,

"Woahh don't just break out cuss words like that man! What happened to fick?" He said, holding his hands up defensively, a stupid grin on his face.

"It took the stairs three at a time."

"Do you want me to just carry you the rest of the way?" He asked, pulling his lips into a pout as he poked me in the side.

"No, you just want an excuse to touch m-"

"Too late!" I screamed as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders, "Wow, I've carried you before, but I never noticed how light you were..." I surrendered and watched the his feet and he scaled the steps.

His backpack sloshed with every long step, what the hell kinda date is this?

"Seriously what the fuck, makin me feel bad just cause I'm short." I mumbled,

"What was that?" He asked, setting me down as we reached the last flight.

"Nothing, just that you're a fucking showoff."

"I love you too." He said, putting his hand over his heart mockingly.

"Fuck you and your three steps at a-" I cut him off when I saw him lean forward, "What do you want a kiss or somethin?"

"Yes, and I wanted to tell you to shut up because we're here." He kissed me quickly before opening the door that said 'Roof' on it.

"Wow what a beautiful roof, how romantic Tobias-" I said dramatically, hugging him as tight as I could.

"Shut up. Do you know which building I brought you to?" And to be honest I didn't.

"No.."

"See that? That's a telescope." He said, pointing to this huge cylinder in the middle of the roof. "I majored in Astrology, Engineering, Biological Science, Physical Science and took lots and lots of math I didn't fucking understand. And stupid meaningless classes like writing and history, where I met you. Do you know what for?"

"No. I have no idea what anyone would need all that for.."

I watched him as he pulled out a large blanket from his backpack and laid it down next to the telescope.

"Becauseeee, after years and years of training, considering they'd take me, I'm going to be an astronaut." He pulled out a large thermos and sat down on the blanket, patting the space next to him.

"Well, with all that work, you better. That's too much fucking work to be turned down!"

"Yeah, now" He got up and fixed something on the telescope, "I wanted to show you this..." He pulled away and motioned me over.

I looked through the lens, "What?" I couldn't see anything, until I saw something... disappear? "What the hell was that?! Tobiasssssss, what was that?! I could've sworn.."

"You saw a star disappear?" He asked, he was smiling, leaning back on his elbows.

"Yeah! Did you see it from here?!" I looked around the sky, but the light pollution blocked everything. "Ho-how?"

"The telescope can break through the pollution, and it's called a binary star. Two stars orbit around each other, and they eclipse one another, these two move a little slower so every couple months you can see it disappear. I wanted you to see it, I wanted it to mark our two month anniversary." He handed me the thermos as I crawled back over to him.

"But that isn't until tomorrow Tobias.."

"No, look." he pulled out his phone and pushed the home button. 12:01 am it read.

"Wow, are you serious? Did you seriously just-"

"Yes."

* * *

December 15th, the date had been circled three times on my calender. As if I could forget the date.

It's a Monday, Tobias calls them 'unholy'. Well of fucking course, especially when you get up at five in the morning.

But I didn't want to go, the picture next to the calender kept staring at me I could see the face from the light the curtains let in.

The face was beautiful, the smile on it bright, it judged me.

The alarm beeped, I had forced Tobias to buy me a new one, and kept beeping.

"God dammit Ash, turn it off!" Tobias groaned as he turned over. I leaned over the edge, and pulled out the cord and laid back in bed.

I felt Tobias wrap his arms around me, I snuggled back into him.

"Are you not going to school?" He whispered, pulling us both into a sitting position.

"Tobias."

"Hm?"

"It's today."

"What's today?"

"The anniversary."

"Babe I'm so-"

"Just hold me."

* * *

The doors slammed behind me, I was five minutes late, as if it mattered.

"Good morning Sir!" One of the students said, the kiss-ass was failing, as if trying to become a teachers pet would help him out.

"We're not learning anything today, use these three hours to catch up on work for me or your other Professors, really I don't give a fuck today." I said, slamming my bag down on the desk and plopped down on the chair. "Bother me and you lose a letter. You know what? Fuck it, do whatever the fuck you guys want!"

I pulled the blanket Tobias had packed out of my bag and pulled it around me whilst kicking off my shoes.

"Sir?" The now familiar voice of Gary bubbled up, I looked up to see him standing in front of my desk, along with one of his friends.

"What Mister Oak? And um.." I waved my hand in the direction of the boy standing next to him.

"Paul, Paul Weiss." He mumbled, oh yea, this was that cranky kid that sat in the back with his brother.

"Gesundheit." I laughed at my own joke, "Sorry, I mistook your mumbling for a sneeze or something."

Paul's face lit up light a Christmas tree and not in a good way, grumbling something under his breath, Gary elbowed him in the stomach.

"Um, could you maybe explain what we had to do for that assignment with the tree?" I laughed, that was due three weeks ago.

It was when he didn't laugh that I realized that he wasn't joking.

I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head, "Mister Oak, all you had to do was make the family tree for the Greek Gods! It's so easy really!"

"Will you still take it? Even though it's late?" He asked, he looked ready to beg.

"I dunno, gimme a sec." I pulled out my phone and pulled up grade speed, his grades weren't  _bad_ and the tree would only bring it up  _maybe_ a couple points...

"Well Mister Oak, you haven't missed one assignment since that first one, so yes, I guess I will. Now go get it done, You have approximately two hours and fifty five minutes to finish it. It shouldn't take that long, it's due by the time I release you."

"Thank you Sir!" He said, turning to walk back to his desk.

I pulled the blanket back up around my face, half my class was either working or getting up to leave.

* * *

I watched Gary as he and his gang spent the next thirty minutes working together to help him.

One boy was doing one thing, while the other did another, it was amazing. I've never seen them work so fast.

* * *

At some point I had fallen asleep, I shifted and suddenly I was cuddling into something really warm, I opened my eyes as I heard someone calling for me.

Suddenly there were fingers in my face, snapping. "Sir?" I looked up, it was Gary, Paul and his brother stood behind him.

I pushed away from him quickly, sitting up in the seat.

"Here you go!" I took the paper, skimming over it quickly, I took my phone out and typed in the settled number.

"Eighty, I curved it because it's so late." I reset the page, "Your grade for my class is now a ninety-eight point five." And then he turned around again, "Um, Sir are you okay?" He asked, leaning in to tuck a flap of the blanket under my thigh. "Sorry, it's falling out." He murmured, obviously still waiting for an answer.

His hand was warm and large, I could feel it sliding up my thigh, I pushed him away. "It's none of your business Oak." I tucked my legs in further.

I watched as he and the boys walked back to their seats, Gary with a smirk on face.

I watched as they all whispered to each other, occasionally glancing towards me and Gary.

It was only until I shifted in my chair that I felt something, I reached down under the blanket and pulled out a piece of paper, folded into at least sixes.

I looked up towards Gary, he was still staring, I pulled out my phone and used it to hide the fact I was opening the paper.

I opened it carefully, almost getting it completely flat until dragged against the blanket causing the paper to crackle.

 _Shit._  I looked up again, this time Gary was smiling, he winked before turning back to his friends.

I pulled the paper back up since there was obviously no point in hiding it anymore, I was immediately lost in long graceful curls and flicks.

 _ **Ash, what's wrong? You look pretty sad there**._  The flicks said, curving into to words.  ** _You're really cute when you_** _**sleep...**_

I looked up at Gary, but he wasn't paying attention, laughing from something one of the boys had said.  _What the hell?_

I sat up, crossing my legs, I scrunched the paper loudly in my hands, causing the class to look over at me. "None of your goddamn business!" I said, throwing the paper in the trash. "Creep."

"Oh come on baby don't be like that!" Gary said getting up from his seat, "It was a compliment, I mean, yeah you're pretty, but you're like an angel when you sleep." When he got on the ground floor he dragged a chair over towards me, I pulled the blanket further up around me.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked, resting his head in his palms, "I'm all ears."

"I said it's none of your goddamn business." I looked at the clock, "Class dismissed." Immediately desks were being flipped and the doors slammed open, rustling filled the room.

But Gary was still there, and so were his friends. "Go." I said, sitting up in the chair.

"No, not until you tell me whats wrong. And I won't take no for an answer." He too sat up,

"Fine, I'm dying. Now go and let me grieve." Gary went pale, and nodded.

I watched him and his friends walk out of the room, he turned back three times, obviously trying to find something to say.

* * *

"Nice save." Tobias later said when I told him of Gary's pestering.

"Yeah, I mean, why would I tell him it's the anniversary of my mother's death?"

"Don't ask me." He said, putting his legs up on the coffee table. "And you never did finish telling me the rest of your tragic back-story." He said, turning towards to me.

"Please, it's not that exciting!"

"Psshh, yea right! I told you mine!"

"Yeah, I remember, you tell horrible stories, barely any detail."

"You're just a terrible listener."

"Yeah right city boy, you grew up in Sunyshore City in Sinnoh and after high school you got a full ride to Lumiose Uni."

He laughed, "Right on the head. So tell me the rest of yours."

"If I tell you, you'll leave and probably never come back."

"Try me."

* * *

_**warning! rape, incest, physical abuse... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

He sat across from me on the couch, I had moved to the recliner, I couldn't look at him.

"I grew up in Pallet town in Kanto, it's a really small town with an even smaller population, it's basically a farm town. So yeah, I grew up on a farm, just me and my parents." I stopped, wondering how I should continue.

"I guess, I was kind of blind to it, the lack of love or respect my parents showed each other.. Or rather, the lack of anything my father showed my mother. But even that's not right, he'd lock me in my room when he wanted to get it on with my mom, but other than the bedroom he barely touched her... She loved him to bits, she's do anything to show it, baking his favorite stuff after long days etc.. Um, he'd uh, he'd take his anger out of her all the time. He wouldn't touch me, she took it all.." I took a quick look up at Tobias, he was sitting up now, he wouldn't look at me.

"One day, they were fighting bad, real bad. He slapped her so hard she fell, I remember getting his gun, the one he used for the animals and I tried to shoot my dad, but at the last second she moved and I shot her. My dad locked me in my room and finished her off." I was crying now, I could feel the tears running, "That's when things started to get really bad... Um, since my town was so small, practically everyone knew everything, my dad told people that she was depressed and had hung herself. So after that, no woman would look his way, in my town if you're a widow, you stay one."

I stopped, sucking in air, my lungs felt like they were on fire. "My dad started to get really.. frustrated... And he never went out to work the crops, so they all died and well he needed money.. But that wasn't the only reason.. He started acting real nice to me, and me being a child, didn't really think much of it."

I bit my lip,  _this is it. After this, he'll run, I know he will._ "Then he started... touching me and and and.. Next thing I knew, it was everyday and more each time and then I'd wake up next to men I didn't know. He'd been selling me for money and gosh,it was even to those other men's  _sons._  I think for a whole school year I was sent to school head to tone in long clothes, just to cover the marks.  _._  I hated it, but I kept my grades up and then I got to high school, where I had been asked out for the first time... His name was Nickolas, and when he found out well... Anyway, I got a full ride to the Uni after high school.. My dad was so pissed, he said he 'forbid it'. So I ran away, worked my butt off for the last four years and I met so many people... And then, last year he got one of his friends to fake a phone call from the town hospital sayin that he was dying and that he wanted to see me to say how sorry he was."

"He wasn't in the hospital was he?" Tobias whispered, I shook my head.

"I was attacked when I got home, he had me chained to the bed frame, I stayed for a whole week.. Even Nickolas came back..." I looked up at him, his face was pale, blank. "There you go, you now know the story of the poor farm boy who was forced into prostitution at eight. You can go now, nothings keeping you here.."

And then he got up, and stepped over the table, and hugged me. "I'm staying, your history, the things that happened, none of that could make me love you any less." His arms were strong and warm...

"Thank you so much, I've never told anyone that except for Kenny."

"It's ok, i'm here now and I'm not leaving for shit."

**_end. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

* * *

We were in bed now, tangled in the blankets, I had been crying for I don't know how long.

"Sleep my love, you really need it." Tobias said, pulling my hair behind my ears,

"Promise me you'll still be here when I wake up?"

"I promise, and I won't break it for the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. I've actually had his back story planned for a while...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n woo-hoo new chapter! yay! still not happy but that's fine, happy chapters are on the way! anyway, i've been awake since 12 and I wanted to give you guys a middle of the night present!

"Want some coffee?" Tobias asked, as he packed it in, raising the spoon up.

"I'd rather take tea." I said, filling the kettle and set the kettle on the stove.

"Tea it is." He said, shoving the coffee siv into it's place.

"So you're still going to school today?" He asked, turning back towards me as I tried to pull myself up onto the counter.

"I have to, I'm the substitute slash teacher in training. If the substitute is sick then what kind of teacher will I be?"

"A hella good one, here." He sighed as he helped me up. I turned on the counter, the feel of his hands on my hips was.. startling. Not bad, just unexpected.

"Thanks, but I guess we'll have to see huh?"

* * *

I sipped my mug as I unlocked the door as my students jumped up and down to keep warm in the winter air.

"Alright alright I got you my babies, here." I said as I opened the door, they sighed as they ran into the classroom.

"What took you so long?" Paul asked, pulling off his jacket and hanging in on the rack.

"I got.. held back.." It was true, Tobias was off of work today and for some odd reason was interested in my lips.

* * *

"So! We are moving on from Zeus and onto Hades, who is the most misunderstood of the major three. I mean, we all know how they drew straws in which they wanted, Hades being the last to choose. It's not that he's a bad guy. Actually he's the nicest of the three." I said, using the laser pointer to motion to the picture of Hades and his wife Persephone.

One of the students raised her hands, "Yep!" I said, pointing at her.

"I thought that Hades was the meanest? I mean, throughout Mythology he's always given harsh punishments." She said, leaning forward i her desk.

"Nope! You are talking about Persephone, his wife, and the one who gives the punishments.. And so far, he is the only of the top three to not have human children, the only offspring he has are with Persephone, and they are Makaria the goddess of blessed death, Melinoë giver of nightmare and madness and the Erinnyes which we know as the Furies." I said, clicking through the slide to show the young goddesses.

"Throughout the stories of Hades, the best known is how he stole the young Spring goddess from a field and married her. She is who we know to be Persephone, Queen of the underworld. In the story Hades takes her from the earth. And her mother Demeter, in her sadness causes what we would explain as winter. Great famines spread through the lands, until finally Zeus sent for Hermes to send for the young goddess. But Hades was smart and asked the young goddess to have a meal with him, she ate three pomegranate seeds. So when she returned back up, she was both the above world and the underworld. So every year she would return for three months to the underworld to rule by Hades side, and then she would come back. And that is how we got seasons."

And then Gary raised his hand. Over the past months, he had been speaking up less and less, and to be quite honest, I missed the stupid jokes.

"Yes Mister oak?" I asked,

"You never actually said how she's mean, which I don't understand either." He said, he looked tired, his eyes had shadows.

"Well, in all the stories, it's always Persephone who gives the rules, who deals the worst punishments, and who controls Cerberus." I said, " For example, in the story of Orpheus, when Orpheus comes to ask Hades to let him have his wife Eurydice back, Persephone first says no, but then after Orpheus woos the both of them with his lyre, she agrees and allows him to only leave with Eurydice if he doesn't look back at her while they walk, knowing he might fail... And he does, right as Orpheus reaches the gate, he can't stand it anymore and turns back, that's when Persephone tells Hades to pull Eurydice back down into the underworld."

* * *

"So have you decided what to name the baby?" I asked, as I sat across from Dawn, I had finished class early and she had just finished hers.

"Well, we don't even know what the gender is, Kenny says we'll decide when we find out. But I'm hoping for a boy, but I know Kenny and he wants a girl. So I don't know." Her hand fluttering down to her now growing belly.

"Well, I don't care as long as my god child is healthy." I said, offering her a muffin which I had packed for lunch.

"Is it gluten free?" She asked, debating whether to reach for the muffin or not.

"Oh my gosh Dawn, I don't know what the hell happened to you these last few years with all this vegan stuff." I sighed, putting my head down on my desk in defeat.

Dawn sighed, and shook her head. "My food choices are none of your business." She said, taking the muffin and pulled it apart with her finger tips.

"I'm just saying that's all. Eating straight vegan isn't really good for you, you need meat every once and a while." Dawn huffed as she put down the muffin.

"Well, when you're ready to convert you know where I am."

* * *

We were laying on the couch abandoned pizza on the table.

Tobias had asked me more about... that... deciding now that it was the perfect time to make me cry.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair as he rubbed my back.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have asked."

* * *

He ran his fingers through my hair as I flipped through my email on my phone.

"Wait, is that an email from Gary?" He asked, pulling the screen down.

"Uhh," The email address was unfamiliar, "That's not Gary's, his email is _garymotherfuckingoak_ at yahoo, I don't know who's email this is."

"Click on it." Tobias said as he clicked it.

 ** _I found you._** _Sent 2:30 pm._ The email said, I sat up.

"No. It can't be." I said, deleting the message.

"Who is it?" He asked, sitting up.

"My.. my dad."

* * *

I was on edge during class the next day, the email had scared me, no he couldn't!

_Could he?_

"Uh Sir?" A student asked, it was Paul.

"Yes Mister Weiss?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, he and Gary sat together on the row, along with what seemed like all of Gary's friends.

"I um, I-" I was cut off by a flash, I looked up to see a green haired boy taking a picture of me.

_No it can't be!_

"Nickolas?" I asked, looking up at the boy,

He just smiled and clicked away on his phone, before he tucked it back into his pocket.

"Nice to see you again _Ashy-boy._ I'll see you soon okay?" Nicko said, before he ran up the steps and out of the door.

I checked my roster, he wasn't on here. _  
_

"N?" I screamed, he didn't turn around, but I knew. It was him, after all these years.

_No, he couldn't have. He couldn't have, was this how they found me the last time?_

"Ash?"

"Sir?"

They were all screaming my name as I pulled my chair from my desk, and crawled under it, it brought no comfort. I was exposed.

Suddenly Gary was there with me, shaking me.

I couldn't see anything, the tears blurring my vision.

I was in the light again, Gary had somehow scooped me up again, he was saying something but I couldn't hear it.

"No! PUT ME DOWN!" I started to scream, nonsense escaping as my phone dinged on the desk.

I could almost tell what they said, _"Found you."_ or _"Missed you so much Ash."_

I was thrashing in Gary's arms as I begged him to stop.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Gary set me down in my chair.

I kicked my shoes off and pulled my knees up against my chest.

"I thought I got away.. I thought that maybe once.." I stuttered,

I pulled my phone off of the desk when it started to ring.

It was Tobias, "Hey! You didn't answer my texts, is something wrong? I got off of work early!"

"Come, please."

"Of course, I'll be there in five minutes, I literally just stepped on campus."

"You have two." I said, hanging up.

"What happened to you?" Gary asked, kneeling down in front of me, I could see the whole class was still, not daring to move.

* * *

I started to sing, it was the only song that came to mind but it seemed to be perfect, the whole class was staring.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on, the train that goes to the Kingdom. We're happy, Ma, we're having fun, and the train ain't even left the station!_

The doors slammed open as Tobias ran in, taking the steps two at a time.

_Hey, little train! Wait for me! I once was blind but now I see, have you left a seat for me? Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

_Ohhh, children!_

"Ash? Ash are you okay?!" He asked, forcing me to look up at him.

"He's found me, he sent N, they found me Tobias." I said, before I knew it, I was in his arms.

"Gary," Tobias said, " I'm gonna need your help, grab all his stuff. We need to go _now!_ "

* * *

The leather seats of Gary's car were softer than they looked, I stayed in the car with Gary as Tobias ran inside my house,

"So what's going on?" Gary asked when Tobias ran out of my house with my bags and extra pillows.

"He can't stay here, it's not safe." Tobias said, jumping in "Drive."

* * *

"I was going to tell you yesterday but, gosh, Ash. I gotta leave, something happened back home in Sinnoh and I have to leave right away.." Tobias said, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

"What? Are you taking me with you? Toby- you can't I-"

"I know I know, I just. Look, I-"

"How long will you be gone?"

"At least two weeks. Three at the most.."

We were sitting in some parking lot, Gary had left to go pay the toll.

"So why did you bring all my stuff?!"

"Because, I thought that maybe you could stay at Kenny's or?"

"But Kenny and Dawn have family over! I can't stay there! Do you seriously have to leave? I have nowhere to go!"

" _He can stay with me._ " I turned around, Gary had apparently returned.

"No." Tobias said, "Who know's what you'll try."

"Oh come, on! I'm not that bad and I live in Hotel Richemme." And then he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Why would I do anything to hurt him?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're obsessed?" Tobias spat, pulling me into his lap. I was crying again, things weren't supposed to be like this!

I was supposed to get away, live a full, normal happy life with someone who loved me! Not living in fear of memories that came back to haunt.

"Shh, shh, baby don't cry. It's going to be okay. It'll all be okay." Tobias cooed, petting my head.

"No Tobias, it'll never be okay. Never. He's not going to give up, and you have to leave and I have no where to go and N could still be around and-"

"Let him come with me," Gary said, turning around. "I swear, I won't try anything, I'll keep him safe." He said.

Tobias and I looked at each other, "Well, it would be better than having to leave Kalos." I said, "It's not like I don't want to leave with you. But you said it was serious family stuff."

Tobias closed his eyes, before looking at Gary. "You touch him and I'll kill you"

* * *

"Goodbye." I said, kissing Tobias one last time before he turned to board the plane. "I love you!"

I turned to look back at Gary, "so I guess I'm going home with you huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Damn you guys! I'm so goddamn sorry I'm taking so long! Lots of stuff has been going down and I've been trying to keep my grades up and other things! I'm not dead, but I kind of wish I was. Gosh I'm such a letdown huh? Anyway! Here's a new installment on the ever complicated life of Ash Ketchum.
> 
> But I just want to warn you guys it will be a while to upload new chaps for the others! But i'm halfway done with the chapter of We Must Be Killers. And I've got Green Grass coming too! Although Of Men and Monsters will take longer since I'm re-writing the whole thing!
> 
> Sorry again.

It was odd, sitting next to Gary in his lambo as he wove through the streets.

"So you live where again?" I asked, trying to make small talk as I clung tightly to the leather seats of the car. _He's going so fast. Why is he going so fast?!_

"Hotel Richissime." He said as he make a quick turn I fell forward in the car, "sorry about that. It's just, you're on the run from heavens knows what. The only way to go is fast, people can't really follow fast." He said, leaning over to pull my seat belt all the way until it started clicking when he let go.

Then the sirens came, he cursed under his breath as he eased off the gas and pulled over.

"What is it?!" I asked, grabbing onto his arm, not daring to look into the rearview mirror, for fear of who exactly was there.

"Calm down Ashy-," he cut off for a second, "it's just a Jenny." He started to smile, and pulled out his wallet as he turned to the window, rolling it down and sure enough, long curly locks of blue hair fell into view. "Hello and good morning Miss Jennette."

I listened as he sweet-talked the Lumiose Jenny into letting us go with a warning.

I could see the deep blush on her face as she walked back to her motorcycle.

"Well that was easier than normal." Gary muttered as he pulled the car into drive and began to move.

I could see the big building, looming in the distance. The hotel.

"Hold on." Gary said as he entered the garage, that went down and down and down.

He suddenly parked the car before getting out and began walking towards the trunk.

I went to go help him, grabbing anything I could handle. Which also turned out to be three times smaller than Gary.

"Come on, it's this way." He said as he began leading towards an elevator in the distance.

I shook my head and followed.

Gary turned and did a funny dance in front of a square panel near the elevator.

A red light started beeping above the door and Gary stopped, he started laughing when he noticed I was watching.

"My elevator key is in my wallet, can't exactly get my wallet out with my hands full." And then he started to step back into the elevator.

I stepped in after him and the doors closed behind us.

I pressed myself up against the railing as the doors closed and the music started playing.

"You okay?" Gary asked, looking down at me, I shook my head as I stared at my reflection in the mirrored walls.

He also leaned back against the railing, I watched his eyes close and his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

We didn't speak until he dropped half of my bags to get a key out from one of the pockets on his cargo shorts.

"So what is it?" He asked as he motioned for me to walk in first as he picked up the rest of my bags.

I gasped as I walked into the suite, everything looked so _expensive_.

"What's what?" Asked, still I shock as I dropped my pillows on the edge of one of the beds.

_Beds._

I turned to him, "Um Gary?"

"Yep." He said, walking in with the rest of my stuff.

"Do other people live here too?" I asked, pointing towards the two other beds in the joining rooms.

And then he stopped, slapping his hand over his forehead. _"Shit! Yea oh god I forgot! Reggie, Paul and I joint this apartment!"_

"Then, where will I sleep?" I ask, looking around the room, a small kitchen and living room connected the rooms together.

And then Gary looked lost, he covered his face with his hands. "It's a good thing you brought extra pillows, I totally didn't think this through!" He sighed, as he turned to the bed and dragged the covers off and began walking towards the living room.

I started to say something before he held up his hand, "You stay in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He said as he grabbed his pillows too.

"Um." What do I say? What do I do? "Thanks, I guess." I said as I watched Gary unwrap my blanket and began to remake the bed.

* * *

I stare at my phone for an eternity, Gary has returned with takeout, I don't want it.

I wait, I stare, I watch.

I listen as Gary and Paul fight in the other room about me staying, Reggie is on the phone, trying to calm Paul down.

_"We're cramped enough Gary! Even in this suite!"_

_"Paul, he had nowhere to go!"_

_"I don't care! Why here?"_

_"I just said he had no goddamn place to go Paul!"  
_

_"He's on the run for a goddamn reason Gary! Who knows what he's done!"_

_"I'm not kicking him out Paul, that's the last I want to hear of this."_

I pulled my blanket around me, I'm just causing trouble no matter what.

Then Paul walks into the room and _god, if looks could kill._ He shakes his head and slams the door behind him, muttering something I can't understand for the life of me.

I sink further into my blanket when Gary walks back into the room, pressing his fingers into his temples.

"I've caused quite a stir haven't I?" I ask quietly, moving back the blanket so I can see him properly.

"No, Paul's just being an ass. He isn't usually like this.." He sighs as he flops down next to me. I move away immediately. "Oh come on! Do you really still dislike me that much?" He whines, rolling over onto his back.

"No, I don't hate you. I just don't trust you." I said, scooting back further, "Don't take it personally, I just don't like people touching me."

He hummed and turned over, his head resting in his palm. "What are you running from?" his eyebrows raise as he sits upon his knees.

"None of your damn business." I pull my phone out, Tobias still hasn't texted or called or anything!

Gary just frowned and rolled off of the bed onto the floor. "I can't protect you if I don't know what I'm supposed to be protecting you from!" I don't answer, he shakes his head. "Welp, I'm going to go take a shower, and then I'm going to take a nap." Again I don't answer as he gets up and walks into the other room.

I hear the door close quietly.

* * *

Tobias still hasn't texted me back, and as far as I know, Gary is still in the shower.

I change into some sweats and sit down on the floor in the living room, I look up when the door rips open. It's Reggie, he looks around the room and sees me and a furious blush appears. "H-ey Professor!" He says awkwardly as he takes off his coat and hangs it in the closet.

"Reginald." I nod, looking back down at my phone.

The tension in the room is thick as he closes the closet door slowly. "Where's Gary?" He asks, I can hear something in his voice. I've apparently walked into a battlefield. _These Weiss brothers need to grow thicker fucking skins, damn._

I look back up and shrug, his fists are clenched tightly and suddenly I notice the way he is standing. He looks like my father.

"I'm right here Reg, whatca need?" Gary -thankfully- says as he walks into the room, pulling a shirt over his head.

Reggie's jaw clenches and his eyes close before opening again. "What's the Professor doing here?" He doesn't sound angry and he doesn't sound happy.

It scares me.

Gary rolls his eyes, "Look I've already had this fucking talk with Paul, I don't need shit from you too! He's staying and that's the end of it!"

Reggie looks over at me, finally his fists go back and he slouches. "I better get extra credit for this, Paul and I hear enough shit about you everyday." He looks over at Gary who is redder than tomato berries. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He says, smirking at Gary as he leaves.

* * *

Gary sits across from me on the couch, we do not speak, the silence is deafening. I text Tobias rapidly, endless 'hey's' and others filled up my screen, each one of them said 'read at -' underneath.

_Is he ignoring me? Am I bothering him?_

"Who's that?" Gary asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Tobias." I say, and look back down at the screen.

Nothing. I sigh and slam my phone down on the table.

"You have to tell me what's going on Ash. Maybe if you told all of us, Paul and Reggie wouldn't be like this." He said, leaning forward.

I can't. I can't I really wish- It took me two months to tell Toby. "Gary I-" I stopped when the front door opened, in walked Paul, he looked over at us and nodded. But he didn't close the door behind him, because someone else walked in.

I stopped once I saw the snap-back and wasabi green hair.

_N._

I watched as he took off his coat and threw it over the back of the couch.

I couldn't move, all I could do was stare as he turned to see me. A grin spread on his face, I found myself wanting to slap it off.

"Yo Ash, this is Nickolas, I've known him since my freshman year." Gary said as he got up to hug him. N just smiled.

"We already know each other." He said, smiling at me as he flicked out his wrist in a half-assed wave. "Don't we _Ashy-boy_?"

I couldn't look at him, I couldn't nod. Gary's face dropped as he looked back and forth between me and N.

"Hey Nick, you want some takeout?" Paul asks, coming into the room, my box of takeout in his hand.

"Yeah, I'll take some." N says, but he doesn't turn back as Paul nods, he just stares at me with that fucking grin.

* * *

My phone rings and I scramble to get it. It's Tobias.

I run into the hallway, to where I am safe.

"Hey!" He says, "I'm so sorry, the flight attendant was fighting with me over having my phone out. Is everything okay?" He laughs, I really wish I could hear it in person, I wish he was here.

"I need help." I say,

"Why? Is Gary pushing it?! Damn _I knew I shouldn't-"_

"No Toby, it's not that."

"Well then what is it?"

"N is here. He's been here all along. He's known Gary since freshman year!" I say, I move further down the hallway, I can't risk the others hearing this.

" _He's what?!_ He's like, there there?" Tobias is fuming, I can hear it in his voice he's trying to keep calm.

"Yes he's here here, he's fucking sitting upstairs acting all chummy with Paul, Reggie and Gary!" I practically scream into the phone as I click the elevator buttons rapidly.

"You have to get away from them. Do you hear me Ash?! You have to leave!" Tobias pleads, in the background I can hear a small voice, probably an attendant asking him to quiet down.

I step into the elevator and press the garage button, the doors close quietly behind me.

"Tobias, I have nowhere to go! I'm all the way across town! I have no money for a cab! I'm not even familiar with these streets!" The elevator hums as it begins it's descent.

I hear him sigh. "You need to tell Gary to take you home then."

"And what then? What if he offers to bring N along?" I can hear him curse under his breath.

"Then you need to tell Gary what N did to you. He does still like you right? You can like make up a huge lie and I'm sure he'd believe you." He says, "I dunno, kiss him and cry in his arms or something. Get him to believe you." I am shocked, I utterly cannot believe what he has just said..

The soft voice is back, I can hear him pull away and say something.

"Toby?" I whisper into the phone, the doors open and I step out as I begin to walk towards the car. I am in nothing but Tobais' sweats and a plain shirt,I have made a horrible mistake, the concrete beneath my feet is freezing as I hurry towards the lambo and jump in.

"I'm so sorry Ash, the woman's making me turn off my phone. I really wish I could help." He sighs, "I love you. Stay safe."

I don't get a chance to say it back before the line drops.

I am alone, I can see my breath in front of me.

I pull my knees up and open a new message and type in Gary's number.

_**"Gary, come down to the lambo. We need to talk. Just you and me."**_ I press send and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n WOO-HOO NEW CHAP HELL YEA!
> 
> Lots will happen next chapter, not beta'd sorry.
> 
> Ummmmm, Yes, I gave N a full name, just like I did with Paul and Reggie. Shouldn't be much of a surprise.
> 
> And if you haven't gotten the extremely strong hints. N = Bad guy.
> 
> anyway! I crave reviews, and likes? ummmmmmmmm, I'll begin working on other chapters yes?
> 
> ~ you're-fave-bitch-Ariadne
> 
> does this suck like I think it does??  
> :( sorry if it does. r&r


	8. Gone boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n woo-hoo! Guess who got this done in one day?! Thiiissss biittttcccchhhhhhhhhh, hell yea. Okay, a little short, but I've got us off the bad track and into the true timeline this story should have had! Enjoy c:

* * *

I checked the text box after what seemed to be a couple minutes, it had said that Gary- _or someone-_ had read the text.

I pulled my legs back up and watched the elevator doors, the light had not yet changed. I waited just a little longer, and then the light above the door turned green.

I held my breath, hoping it was Gary and not Paul or Reggie or.. I turned away, trying to remind myself to breathe as I heard the soft humming of the cords as it carried whoever it was down.

Finally the doors opened with a small ding.

"Ash!" I looked over towards the door, there stood Gary, a jacket thrown sloppily on and heavy boots on his feet. He sighed in relief as he began walking over.

I scooted away so I could make room for Gary, who jumped into the lambo.

"What is it?" He asks, turning towards me.

I don't know how to say it... how do I start this? "I've uh.. I've been thinking about what you said, how you said that you couldn't protect me if you didn't know what from.." I looked up at him, and he only nodded, waiting for me to continue.

I sucked in air, making myself dizzy before I stared again. "To start off.. I've had a pretty fucked up life. I mean really, I've spent the last five years trying to make up for it." I looked up at him, "But somehow, it keeps catching up to me one way or another."

I bit down on my lip, debating whether or not to just ask him to take me home and wait out Toby.. I looked down at my feet, "When I was a kid, my dad used to hit my mom a lot. Finally one day, I got his gun and tried to shoot my dad." I looked back up at him, "Tried. They were having a really bad fight, and just when I thought it was going to hit him, my mom moved and I ended up shooting her." Gary gasped.

"Anyway, my hometown in Kanto is pretty small, and everyone knew everything. I'm serious, if you were a widow in my town-you stayed one. And well, my dad wasn't just gonna go all the way to the big city for a 'one night stand' and have to drive all the way back. He said it as a waste of gas.. But, the thing was, no other woman would look his way so..." I looked back up at Gary, hoping that he was smarter than Toby was with this and I didn't have to say it.

Gary grit his teeth and closed his eyes, "So, um.. It wasn't just him though.. He never went out to tend the crops anymore _-we lived in a farm town-_ so he needed money somehow-" Gary held up his hand, he looked like he wanted to scream.

"Where do we come into all this?" Gary asked, he sounded really angry, of course I would have expected no less from Gary of all people.

He wouldn't look at me, "I had a boyfriend in high school, against my dad's wishes of course, with all this going on, he wouldn't have allowed it. And well, when he found out.." I looked away, Gary only nodded.

"He raped you didn't he?" Gary's voice was soft,

I laughed, more of a scoff, "You have to be a little more specific with that question Gary, they all did." Gary grit his teeth, I watched as he clenched his fists.

"Anyway, I graduated top of my class, and I worked my ass off to get into Kalos U, and now.. My father has found me again." Gary sat up, I held my hand up and he closed his mouth. "Just like he did last year.. when he pretended to be really sick. And you know, until this day I never really knew how he found me.. But now I do I guess."

"How?" Gary asked, sitting up again.

"This, Gary, " I sighed, "Is where you come into all this... My ex boyfriend is back."

"Who is he?" Gary asked, sitting up, his fist slamming down on the dashboard.

"Once I tell you, will you promise to listen to me? Do you promise to not put this off as a lie?" I turned to him, he blinked.

"Of course! This is serious! Why would you lie about something like this? And why would you think that I'd reject this?"

Well then. I looked back up at him, "His name is Nickolas. And I didn't know it until now, but you led him straight to me." Gary sat back, and looked up at the ceiling of the garage.

He shook his head, "You said you'd listen!" I said, watching as he jumped out of the seat. I quickly followed after, climbing out and running after him. "Gary! I'm not lying!"

"I know you aren't!" He said, turning back, "I know, I know aren't lying and why would you be? You've barely known Nic, and by the way he was staring at you.." he shook his head in obvious anger, "I'm going to kill him." He said, pointing up towards the floors and floors above us. "And I'm not going to let him hurt you again."

 _Nono no no!_ "No!" I grabbed his arm, he turned back and looked at my hands, "You can't, just say.. I dunno, I need to run home and get my medication or something!" Gary tried to pull away, his fists still clenched, "Gary you have to get me away from him, if he knows that you know.. Gary, who knows what he'll do?" I pulled him closer, grabbing onto his jacket.

Gary shook his head, "But- He's here! We have a chance! Our only chance!" he said, pushing me away slightly, his hands wrapped around my arms.

I shook my head, "Gary, the only chance I have, is if you go in there, and you lie. You need to get me away from here Gary!" I said, pulling my arms away.

He groaned, before reluctantly shaking his head. "Ok, I'll do it, I'll just run up there and get your keys and shoes, I'll lie."

"Promise me you won't start a fight?"

Gary's eyes closed. "I promise, I'll be back in a few."

"Oh! And, please, don't act any different. If you act any differently Nic _will_ know." He only nodded before turning back.

I watched him as he swiped his card and stepped in.

* * *

I stood, waiting for his return, the light above the door flashed green, and the floor counter went down from 10 to G.

The doors opened and Gary stepped out, another jacket and my keys in his hands, my shoes in his other.

"Here, you're lucky I took a bullshit class in drama in high school, I loved it, and I obviously learned a lot. They didn't notice a thing." He handed me my shoes, I slipped them on.

"Thank you Gary." I said as I grabbed the jacket he now held out for me and handed me my keys. "Let's get out of here." I said as I grabbed his hand and led him back to the car.

He jumped in and turned on the ignition and revved it while I buckled in.

"You ever been to Anistar City?" Gary asked as he pulled on his hood.

"No." I said, fixing the seat belt to where it locked.

"Well Ash," He said turning towards me as he pulled out of the space, "buckle up my love. We've got nothing but time, money and the open road!" He said as he drove around the curve that led out of the garage. "And you have got to see the Anistar Sundial!" He said as we drove out of the garage and into the night.

* * *

_**"You are now leaving Lumiose City! Come back anytime!"**_ Said the sign as we pulled onto route 16.

"Woo-hoo!" Gary yelled and threw up his fist before he wrapped his arm around me and _drove_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review, I would really appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n hey guys! I hope this chapter is good enough! Also, listen to Earned it and Belong to the world and Often and Love in the Sky by The Weeknd! It goes along with this chap. I got this done in like 3 hours omg..

"It's Reggie again." I say, handing Gary his phone.

"Don't answer it, better yet turn it off, they can track it when it's on.." He said, grabbing it with one hand and held the button and slide the bar. He handed me back the phone and I slipped it into my jacket pocket and pulled up my knees.

* * *

"Want some coffee?" He asks, we have stopped at a little gas station. "I need gas anyway." He says, waiting for my answer. I shake my head, grateful for something to do. I look over at the clock, it is five, we have put five hours between us and Lumiose and N.

He turned off the car and waited as I got out and walked by my side towards the station.

"Welcome to the Fishing Shack!" The man at the register said as I walked towards the coffee section.

"Do you want one Gary?" I asked, turning back to him as he payed for gas, I held up a cup as he looked up at me.

"Nah, I'll just take some from you," He said, smirking, "You have good taste anyway, I'll pay for it so just come back to car when you're done." He said, and then he turned back to the man and handed him a five.

It turned back to the machine, there were so many choices.. I just chose vanilla and put a few hazelnut cups in. I waved at the man as I walked out, he smiled back. "Have a safe trip!" He said, smiling as he sat back down.

* * *

"Lemme have some," Gary said, holding out for the cup that I was currently blowing on, his grip on the pump loose. I handed it to him and leaned against the car, and waited.

I watched as he one-handedly pulled off the top and took a long gulp. I shuddered, "That was still hot!" I said, taking the coffee from him as he handed it back.

"Not as hot as you.." He said, smirking, but then it fell, "A coffee pot can be a mug if you just don't care, plus I was thirty minutes behind schedule one day and I drank it straight from the pot, and I got the biggest rush ever, from that day one I can only drink it that hot.."

"Bullshit." I said, Gary shook his head and grinned. I looked back up at the numbers, it said that Gary had paid for twenty worth, but the numbers were going by so _slow._

"It's a trick my grandfather taught me, the faster you put in gas, the less you get. All you really get is more air than gas, so if you put it in slow, you get more gas and less air." He said, looking back at the scale.

I hummed as I shook my head, "So what's in Anistar City besides the sundial?" I asked, taking a sip of the coffee. I'd heard of the sundial before but that was all I'd ever known it for.

"My grandfather, he lives on the northern outskirts, so you'll be safe there." He said, letting go of the pump as it dinged. "Well, it seems we better get back on the road huh? I mean, if we wanna make it past Dendemille town by night." He said, spinning the cap back on and opened the door. "I'll let you take over the car after we pass Dendemille." He said unlocking the doors.

 _Me drive? Did I hear him right?_ "Uhh Gary?" I get in and close the door behind me.

"Yea?" He looks over at me as the car growls to life beneath his hand.

 _How do I say this?_ "I, uh, I can't drive." Gary looks shocked for a second, "You understand right? I never really got a chance to learn how.." and then he nods after a second.

"Then I guess we'll have to get a room." Gary says, shrugging. After a second I nod.

* * *

We've been driving for a couple hours now the radio on low. The Weeknd's low voice almost lulling me to sleep.

"What made you choose Kalos U?" Gary asked suddenly, his hand tightening on the wheel.

I shrugged, "It was the farthest place I could find from Kanto. I didn't think he'd be able to find me there." I said, looking over as he held out his arm, which I scooted into.

"So, you're telling me, if all that bullshit hadn't had happened, our love would not be able to bloom?" I moved away immediately.

"Gary-" I began to say, before he cut off.

"Hush, I'm joking. I can't even begin to think about dating you now." He said, grabbing the cup of my coffee and sipped.

 _Well that didn't hurt._ And then Gary's eyes got big, "I didn't mean it like that Ash! I-" He stopped for a second. "It's just, you have a boyfriend, and then you have a crazy ass ex following you." He shook his head. "Not to mention how I've been acting towards you.. I just can't think of being in a relationship with you." He sighed and pushed a button and the hood of the lambo began to come back up.

I sat in silence, "It wasn't because of what you said Ash, I'll always love you. No matter what baggage you have." He said, taking another sip as the hood clicked shut.

We sat in silence, his words racing through my head.

"Thank you." I said silently, he set down the coffee again and held out his arm, and I moved into them.

* * *

When we passed the city limits of Dendemille town it was eleven o'clock.

"And we have arrived! We've put a whole day between us and them." Gary said, pulling into a motel.

I just nodded. When he parked he only unbuckled his seat beat, I moved to do the same. But Gary stopped me. "I uh, Ash I think you stay here. There could be cameras." He said, I nodded and sat back.

* * *

I watched him through the window, his hands clenched halfway and he looked back at me and held up his hand for the man, before he marched back out. I unlocked the doors before he opened it and sat back in.

"So, they only have one room left- _but_ it's a one bedder, and there are no other motels in this town." He looked over at me, "And I know how you'll feel about that, so what do you wanna do?"

I feel like I wanna cry, not because of the fact I might have to sleep in the same bed with _but it's the fact that he asked first._ "We can take the one-bedder, I don't mind."

Gary cocked an eyebrow, and looked at me, "I'll be fine Gary. I promise." I said finally, then he sighed and shook his head and opened the door again. I watched as he pulled out a few bills and put them down.

Gary soon returned with the keys, turning the car on immediately he pulled out the parking lot and drove around to find out room.

* * *

It was the farthest away from the entrance, but the room was fairly sized. Gary quickly locked the door behind me and pulled off his boots I did the same.

"Give me my phone." He said, sitting down on the bed, I pulled it out and handed it to him. "Gimme yours too, I'm turning off the tracking device." He explained as he turned on his and had me unlock mine.

I watched him as he turned off the i.p address searcher and the 'track my iphone' add-on that was added into the phone's update. Then he did the same with his.

Then his phone started tweeting like crazy, they were texts from Reggie and Paul, N was the only one to actually call. I watched as he called Reggie.

 _"Gary! Gary where are you? We've been waiting all day!"_ Reggie rambled into the phone, his voice anxious.

"I'm fine Reggie." Gary sighed, "Really, I'm fine." And then he looked over at me. "I'm in Ambrette town." He said.

 _"Ambrette town? Gary! What are you doing? Are you with the Professor?!"_ Reggie asked.

"Yeah," Gary said looking over at me, I nodded, he had steered them away in the exact opposite direction, for which I was grateful. "We're sight-seeing. I wanted him to see the aquarium." Gary said, the lie falling through his lips so smoothly.

 _"You do realize he's been tricking us this whole time? He's a fugitive Gary, N said so, he's an undercover cop."_ Paul said, taking the phone from Reggie.

"Is that so? N said so?" Gary said, looking over at me. "N, an undercover cop? What's did Ash do?" Gary elbowed me lightly.

 _"Nic said Ash is a robber, they've been trying to catch him since he came from Kanto. Gary you have to bring him back."_ Paul said, Gary looked over at me, and shook his head.

"Okay then, I'll bring him back tomorrow okay? I'll meet you in Cyllage city yeah?" He asked.

 _"Yeah! But wait, it's only been a day? How'd you get there so fast?"_ Paul asked, and then Gary scoffed.

"The train doofus. I'll talk to you guys later, Ash is back with take out." Gary said, getting ready to hand up.

 _"Be careful, don't act any differently! N says Ash has a knack for knowing when something has changed!"_ Reggie said, taking back the phone, _"We just want you home safe Gary."_

Gary nodded, as if they could see him, "I won't promise, hey, uh, where is N anyway?" He asked, looking back up at me.

 _"Right here Gary, remember, he'll trick you if you give him the chance."_ _HE_ said.

"Right, bye." Gary hung up and looked at me, "Who am I supposed to believe?" He asked, teasing.

"N obviously," I said, "I've been robbing banks since I was a child." I sighed, flopping down on the bed next to him, pulling him down with me. "I've only been trying to trick you.." I said, puffing out my cheeks as I ran my finger down his chest.

He hummed and rolled onto his side, facing me, "You're such a bad boy huh? I mean, if Nic says so I have to believe him."

I nodded, "I'm a bad boy." I said, laughing as he moved closer.

"I guess we should do something about that huh?" I looked up at Gary, his eyelids heavy. I began to pull away as he leaned closer. Then Gary grinned, and began tickling me.

I screamed and tried to pull away as he straddled me, his fingers moving to fast for my body to keep up. "Bad boys need to learn lessons!" Gary said, laughing like a maniac as I desperately tried to push him off.

"But I'm not a bad boy!" I whined, gasping for breath.

"Oh but N says so, I have to believe him Ash."

"Please!" I begged, and I used the last of my strength to roll us over, I held down his hands. Gary looked surprised but smirked all the while.

"You are a bad boy." He laughed as I caught my breath. I stared at him as he moved his hands down to tangle with mine, I couldn't breathe as he quickly sat up and kissed me.

I stared at him, his eyes closed as he pulled away, his hands traveling down to my hips. "I'm sorry, I-" He cut off and looked away, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

My heart hurt, not just from lack of oxygen but.. I don't know. "Do it again." I said quickly, Gary looked back up and for a second I saw the hesitation. But he did it again, it was harder his time. An evident hunger to it, and _gosh does this feel great_.

He pulled away again, his chest heaving, before he looked at me again and pulled me back. I kissed him this time.

 _God this feels great._ The way his hands felt on my hips, not daring to go any further, and the way he dominated the kiss the second it happened.

I pulled away to breathe, "We should stop." Gary said, pulling back the covers underneath him and pushed me off of him.

"What?" I crawled over to him, getting in next to him.

"We should stop." He said again, "Look I love you and I want this more than anything, but in the morning you are going to regret this and you have a boyfriend and-" He stopped and looked away, "We can't. I crossed the line and I'm sorry." He said as he laid down and turned over, pulling the blanket up against him. He flicked off the lights seconds later.

"Goodnight Gary." I said, quietly, trying to not let my voice betray me. He only grunted in response. The rejection utterly hurt, not only the rejection, but because I'm dating someone and _I did it anyway._

I really am horrible, I really am bad. I might as well go back to Pallet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Woo-hoo! Another chap installed, FUCKING FINALLY, ALL OF MY PALLETSHIPPERS ARE CRYING HUH? I love all my babies equally and you guys need lots of love.
> 
> Anyway, it's 12p here, my job here is done, goodnight!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary has questions, Ash needs answers and vise versa...  
> Tobias is on an unknown mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Woah guys, new one. I hope this is better than the last.. since none of you ever seem to be willing to comment..
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like, also don't kill me for what is about to happen.

_Tobias -_

I waited at the pickup line, a woman came over and draped a necklace over my neck, "Welcome to Kanto!" She said happily.

"Thanks." I said, looking away from her.

"Tobias, come." A man said, dressed in normal clothes, a set-up from the last time.

"I'm coming." I said, following him to the car.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking of Ash as we passed the border of Pallet.

"He's not very happy with you." The man said, shaking his head.

"I know." I looked away from him, fields of sunflowers passed by.

* * *

_Ash -_

I awoke to Gary's back, well, he was pulling on his shirt. His hair dripping down his shirt.

And then as he turned I closed my eyes, and pretended to be asleep.

"Hey." He whispered, "Get up, we gotta get on the road." He said, shaking me lightly.

Luckily, I have mastered the art of waking as if I had really been asleep. "Hm?"

"We gotta go." He said, he wouldn't look at me.

I only nodded and got up, he handed me my shoes and I pulled them on.

* * *

I followed him quietly as we walked down the stairs. And then I waited in the car as he checked out.

He sighed and passed me a cup of coffee as he turned on the car.

* * *

We'd passed the border of Dendemille town, and also passed a place Gary called the 'Frost Cavern'.

I'd been checking my phone all morning, Tobias should've called back by now... but that wasn't the only thing bothering me.

Gary wouldn't look at me, not once. He didn't speak, he just turned on the radio and drowned us in it.

It wasn't until my phone started ringing that he actually looked my way, "I need to answer this." I said, turning down the music as I saw Augustine's name.

"August! How are you ? How's everything going?" I asked, looking over at Gary.

"I've been fine, really, um. Three of my students are missing, also the teacher care to explain why." He said. _Oh no._

"Um. I'm on the run. My ex threatened my life, I had to leave." I said quickly, Gary's hand tightened on the wheel as he began to drive faster.

"With three of my students?" He sounded angry.

"No sir! With one.. we've uh," I looked over at Gary, "We've been dating for a while and uh, well, he'd promised to take me out anyway.." Gary began to drive faster, I couldn't look at him.

"And the other two?"

"I don't know about them sir, but please believe me when I say I wouldn't have left unless it was an emergency!" I heard him sigh into the phone.

"An abuser?" He asked, his voice taking a softer tone.

"A rapist." I said, holding onto the seat as Gary went WAY past the limit, his jaw set the whole time.

"Who's your boyfriend? I'm passing him for the rest of the semester, and I'll sign you off too." I sighed with relief, and he laughed, "Just be safe."

"Thank you so much Professor! Garrett Oak, by the way." I looked over at him, when he heard 'Professor' he slowed down.

"Stay safe kid, I'll see you when it cools down."

"Thank you Augustine, I don't know when I'll be back but it'll be soon. And just in case, if anyone asks for me and it's not Tobias Stane, don't answer." I said.

"Sure thing." And then he hung up, I sighed with relief as Gary pulled over.

"What'd he say?" He asked quietly, he still didn't look at me.

"He's passing the both of us for the rest of the semester, and he's giving you bonus for what you're doing." Gary nodded before he pulled the car back onto the road.

* * *

Again we continued in silence, he never once looked at me, he was right.

I _did_ regret last night. But for the exact opposite reasons.

"Please talk to me." I whispered, looking over at him. Gary's eyebrows raised slightly.

"What are you going to do after you walk?" He asked, fake cheer filling his voice.

 _Oh come on, don't make me say it._ "I wanna be a teacher." I said, looking over at him.

"Any specifics?"

"Maybe elementary, or high school.. Either one is fine." He nodded, "You?" He looked shocked that I'd asked.

"I'm going to be a vet, like my Grandfather, so after I walk I'm transferring to a vet school." He said, barely glancing over. I nodded slightly, when he didn't say anything else I sat back and stared.

"When will you be walking?" I asked, looking away, snow began to fall around us.

"At the end of this semester actually. You?" He still wouldn't look at me, his voice tight with strain.

I choked slightly, "Same as you." It came out more as a croak. He only nodded.

We fell into silence again, he turned on the wipers to move away the snow that stuck.

"Are we.. not going to talk about last night?" I asked finally, this final, utter rejection hurt.

"What about last night?" He asked, his voice cool, I looked over, he looked the same.

"About our-" I was cut off as he stopped, pulling straight onto the side and turned off the car.

"Nothing. Happened." He said, I moved away towards the door, his voice scared me. And then he looked over and _he laughed._ "What? What do you want me to say Ash? It was a heat of the moment thing."

I shook my head, "For five minutes straight?" He threw his hands up with his shoulders.

"Yes! It was, and I took advantage of it!" He said, turning the car back on.

"No," I shook my head, "If you had taken advantage of the moment, we would've had sex." He turned the car back off, I pushed myself closer to the door.

"So _that's_ it huh?" He laughed, "Do you really think so low of me? It's bad enough you pitied me and kissed me back!" He laughed again, his voice rising with every word.

"You think I pitied you?" I looked over at him as he shook his head, running his hands over his thighs.

"Of course you did! After all this time," He looked back at me, "the only person I've ever had serious feelings about," he moved closer, a look in his eye that made me feel dizzy, "just suddenly, willingly kisses me back?" He was so close.. "It's pure bullshit." He said, as he buckled himself back in, turned on the car, the wipers and pulled back onto the road.

I sighed, looking back over at him. "You do realize that I had feelings for you, sophomore year, and now.. right?" I said, looking over at him as I too buckled myself in.

"So what?" He laughed, shaking his head, the laugh hurt. "You've got a dude, and that's the end of it." We passed a sign that said that we were at least a hundred miles from Anistar. "Hold onto your seat Ash, we're gonna start going a little faster."

Then my phone rang, it was Tobias. Gary saw the caller id too he frowned. "Better answer that lover boy."

* * *

_Tobias_ -

I sat across from the man, other men flanking both doorways of the dining room.

 _"Tobias?"_ Ash's voice was on speaker, the man across from me sat up with a grin.

"Hey babe." I said, catching the way the man's eye focused on me as I spoke, his head cocked to the side. "What's up? How are you?"

 _"Um.. I'm okay.. I'm with Gary."_ The hesitation in his voice scares me.

"What's wrong?" I sit up, the men standing in the corner move towards me, but the man across from me holds up his hand. "What'd he do now?"

I hear him suck in air, another hesitation. _"Nothing Toby. Gary did nothing wrong. I'm just a little tired is all."_

"Bullshit." The man laughs, cocks an eyebrow at me, smiling in mild humor. I wanna slap the smile off his face.

 _"No really Tobias, we've been driving all night."_ Ash said, the man across from me began to write down on a notepad, he slid it over.

_Ask him where he's going._

"So where are you guys actually going Ash?" I asked, sliding the notepad back over.

 _"Anistar City! Gary says it's the only safe place he can think of."_ Ash said, his voice quiet. The man held up his hand and I watched as two of the flanking men walked away.

He scribbled something down before he slid it back over. _Hang up the phone._

I sighed as I looked back up at the man, "I've gotta go Ash, my uh, Dad's nurse says he's awake." I said, glaring at the man across from me.

 _"Oh okay! I hope he gets better!"_ He said, sounding cheerful.

"Love you." I said, I waited, and when he didn't say it back I hung up. _There is something wrong._ "Fuck you." I said, looking up at the man.

"Not interested." He said, getting up. "Here, you'll find them here." He said, pulling out a card and threw it towards me.

I looked at the small slip of paper. _I'm so goddamn sorry Ash._

* * *

_Ash -_

I press the end button and shut off my phone, Gary turned the radio on again, a man's voice came through the speakers, rambling on about something I couldn't care to pay attention to.

"You didn't say it back." Gary said, tuning the radio.

"Say what?" I looked over at him.

"I love you, or something along those lines. Or is that something only reserved for special moments?" Gary asked, looking over.

"I didn't know you were listening." I sighed, turning towards him.

"I had to, he has a pretty loud voice and you had the phone speaker on a little too loud." He said, again not bothering to look over.

"Oh.."

"You never answered the question, and you lied. Multiple times actually." Gary said, "What's wrong Sunshine Boy? Don't want your beau to know you _almost_ got down with me?" He snickered.

I looked over at him, another sign passed, eighty miles at eighty. "I already told you Gary, you did nothing wrong... My feelings just-" Gary held up his hand.

"You have no feelings for me, just stop." His hand came back down to the wheel.

 _"But I do! Why can't you understand that?"_ Anger filling my voice at his stubbornness.

"Because I can't okay? I can't! I really don't understand just what the hell is happening!" He said, slowing down to stop at a light.

"How?! How can you not possibly understand that I have feelings for you?"

"Because it's too sudden! Just a day ago you were kissing your boyfriend goodbye and totally knocking me down, but now, it's like you don't even have one!" He sighed impatiently as the light continued red. "I mean damn Ash, you didn't even tell him goodbye! So how do you think I feel? Would you just- I dunno, throw me into the street if another guy came along?"

"Of course not!" The light finally turned green and he began again, another sign, seventy miles.

"Then why are you doing it with Tobias?" He looked over, a sneer on his face. I sat back and looked away. Gary only nodded, "Exactly. Just what I-"

"Just what Gary? Just what?" I was practically screaming now, the voice on the radio had stopped, as if waiting for me to finish. "Just what you thought huh? Did you ever think that maybe I also love him?"

"Oh so you love me now?" Gary asked, the question dripped with sarcasm. "Did you ever think that your feelings are from the fact that I'm helping you?"

"No! They aren't!" I stared at him, watched him as his grip on the wheel tightened. "I've liked you since sophomore year! I have liked you, damn Gary I have genuine feelings for you!"

"Then why did you turn me down?" He asked, turning to me, another sign. Fifty miles.

I sat back in my seat, "Last year was traumatizing Gary."

"Oh but you'll say yes to Tobias? Just admit it Ash, you've never even liked me this is just a moment of weakness." His words hurt, but they were true. "I understand how I acted turned you away. But now, it just doesn't make any sense."

* * *

I couldn't think of what to say. "You're right Gary.." He shook his head, mumbling something, "But I can't deny that I do feel something for you Gary." I said finally.

He gritted his teeth, "I think you should just stop talking Ash." He said as he hit city limits. "We'll be at my Grandfather's place soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Tobias is on a mission? / Ash has strong feelings, but Gary want's none of it. Oh what will happen?
> 
> So, a lot has happened in the last few days guys. The school year is winding down and I'll be spending most of my time practicing my sax, and hopefully get into a higher band! *crosses fingers* I really need this.
> 
> Anyway, hope this is better than last weeks..
> 
> ~Ariadne


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n This is what going to a Lana Del Rey concert does to me.. Um, I know some of you are wondering why I'm only focusing on this story right now, I just want to get a little ahead on this one so that way when I go on my little WBMK writing hiatus, you guys can't say I don't care. Anyway, stuff is going down and this story is also close to the end.

" _You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger... I want you to get everything you're looking for._ " Tobias' words from our first date rang in my head as I looked over at Gary, his jaw line set as he stopped at a light.

* * *

 _"I'm breaking up with you."_ The words on the screen made me dizzy as I debated whether or not to send them. I love Tobias, but what I feel, _what I know I feel_ for Gary is strong. There was something different about him, dangerous. But not in a way that scared me. He was exciting.

If I sent it, I could already imagine the conversation, me a crying mess and Tobias, cool and collected, as if this was all okay to him.

 _"And how does he make you feel?"_ He would ask, running his hand up my arm.

 _"He makes me feel like anything is possible."_ I could practically hear Tobias sigh, see the look on his face as he grinned slightly.

 _I haven't felt this way since I first met Nic.._ I pressed send, I could feel the tears start to well as I looked over at Gary.

Gary, who wasn't going to look back, who looked angrier than anything.

Gary pulled into a large garage or a white house. We took a back road so we didn't see the sun dial, but in the distance I could see the bright pink tips of some type of crystal.

"We're here." He said, the first word he had said in the past hour.

"It looks nice." I said, trying to make as much small talk as possible.

"Home sweet home." He mumbled, unlocking his belt and stepped out, I followed suit as he led me to the door.

* * *

The house was quiet, "Gramps!" Gary yelled into the house as he shut the door.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and a tall man came, sliding into the room, literally sliding on his socks. Gary laughed, I wanted to laugh with him.

"MY BOY!" The man yelled, rushing forward and engulfed Gary in a hug, I locked eyes with the man and he let go, "You've brought someone with you."

"Uh yeah," Gary said, stepping away, not daring to glance back at me as he gestured to me. "He just needs a place to stay for a while."

His grandfather sighed and nodded his head, "My name is Samuel Oak." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it, his hands slightly cold but a firm grip. "It's not often my Gary brings home a guest." He looked at Gary who just blushed.

"I'll go show him to his room, but could you maybe make us some masita Gramps? We haven't had the chance to stop for food." He said, grabbing my arm gently.

"Of course." Samuel said, turning back towards what I assumed was the kitchen.

* * *

Gary led me to a room down the long corridor, "Here's where you will be staying..." He said, "there's a connecting bathroom, I'll bring you some of my old clothes so you at least have something to wear." He said before he began to walk away.

"Thank you." I said, he stopped, nodding in response.

* * *

I had been sitting in the tub for who knows how long, Tobias' name had popped up on the screen, but I didn't want to look at the texts just yet.

There was a knock on the door and Gary's voice came rumbling through. "I left some of my old clothes right here by the door Ash." He said.

"Thank you!" I said, sitting up in the tub.

He didn't answer, I saw his shadow disappear from beneath the door.

My phone beeped again and I sighed as I picked it up.

* * *

Tobias wasn't angry, but he wasn't sad either.

 _"I love you, you know that right?"_ I asked,

 _"Of course, but your feelings are stronger for him."_ He said. The bubble came back up. _"Have you told him yet?"_

_"No."_

_"So, I guess.. We're done?"_

_"I I guess so. I dunno, I thought maybe you'd come and fight or something.."_ I was at a loss, what exactly was I expecting from him? I cheated and here we are, ending it like civil people should.

_"Well Ash, there's nothing I can really do about this Ash. You have feelings for Gary and the ones you have for me are fading. I can only accept this."_

I sat there for a while, wondering what to text back. I want to cry. _He's so amazing._ _"Thank you."_

" _Are you afraid?"_ He asked, the text was quick, I though for a moment before I started typing.

_"More sad than afraid."_

_"Why sad?"_

_"Because in a way I don't want to stop loving you. But these feelings for Gary are so strong and I just don't_ _know."_ I said.

 _"When did you realize it?"_ He asked, _"When you loved him more."_

I stopped and thought.. _"Maybe it was when we spent the night at the motel together, I haven't told you yet.. But we kissed.. But he pushed me away because he thought I would regret it.. and all I could think about was kissing him. I wanted to kiss him so badly."_ I pressed send.. wondering what his reaction would be.

 _"I'm sorry."_ I sent a second later.

 _"No, I don't blame you."_ He said, and I began to cry. He really is too nice.

_"Maybe it_ _was in english, a week after I had met Gary, I had to do a speech with a partner. Stefan was supposed to be my partner but he bailed on me. Gary stepped in. He saved me from being embarrassed, in front of everyone. He took my arm, and led me back to the podium and helped me continue. I remember that was the first time, I felt it."  
_

_"Felt what?"_

_"How sexy he was. I'd never let myself notice until then, I mean obviously I knew he was attractive but... I didn't want to see him that way. Yeah, earlier he had hit on me but I had though he was joking.."  
_

_"And then?"_ He asked, too patient, too cool.

 _"And then he asked me out, I remember going back to my condo and screaming for an hour straight.."_ I laughed, remembering the time when I was happy, before my trip back to Kanto.. _"I hadn't thought that such a guy as the Gary Oak would ever had asked me out.. But then I ditched him by accident, you know, dad called and said he was sick.."_

 _"Yeah I remember."_ He said, " _I'll um.. I don't know. Bye."_

_"Goodbye, Tobias, you're the best."_

_"So were you."_

* * *

I finally got out of the bath, waterlogged and cold. I opened the door quickly and pulled in Gary's clothes.

I pulled on the deep blue cotton shirt, rolling up the long sleeves and rolling up the pant legs to my knees.

When I come out Gary is walking in, he stops when he sees me. "Breakfast is ready." He says, stepping aside for me. I nodded and followed him to the dining room.

Samuel was sitting at the table already, Gary sat down next to him and began to eat heartily. I watched him as he tore a a piece of tortilla and scooped some of the 'masita' in it and ate.

I followed his example and began to eat, it was really good and soon I found myself asking for seconds.

Samuel just laughed and nodded, taking my bowl and Gary's and minutes later came back with more.

"So Ash, tell me about yourself." Samuel said, I stopped eating.

"Um, I'm in training to become a teacher." I said, "I'm not very interesting myself." I said, laughing slightly.

Samuel grinned, "Well of course you are, or else Gary wouldn't have brought you home." He looked over at Gary who choked on his food. "Isn't that right Gary?" He elbowed Gary in the shoulder and Gary just smiled at Sam.

He locked eyes with me, his gaze turning slightly cold. "He's already in a relationship Gramps."

"No I'm not!" I said, both Samuel and Gary looked at me, Gary looked shocked. "Not anymore at least.."

* * *

Samuel left for work, leaving me and Gary alone.

"I can't believe you!" He yelled, following me back to my room.

"What?" I turned back, forcing him to stop.

"You broke up with lover boy?"

"Of course! I had to!" I said, defending myself, "And just so we're clear, it wasn't just so I could date you." I said, holding up my hand.

"As if Ash! What I don't understand is why!"

I looked at him, "Are you stupid or something Gary? I couldn't bear to be in a relationship with him, knowing all that's happened! Gary, I cheated on him. When I broke up with him he said he forgave me!" Gary's face changed. "He fucking forgave me for kissing you, and then we talked about why and how I loved you and it was like we had never been dating at all!"

"What?" Gary asked, dumbfounded, "You told him what?"

"I told him the exact reasons why I love you." Gary still had the stupid look on his face, "Yes you heard me right, I fucking love you Gary. I just bragged to my ex all about it, and he took it like a champ and actually listened. Unlike you."

He started to shake his head, "You just need a couple days to think about this-"

"I've had days! I've had two years! You were worried about me regretting last night, I do, but only because it's turned you away." He blinked. "And I understand why you don't want to believe me, but here I am Gary." I held out my arms, "Here I am, telling you how much I love and care for you." I took a step back.

"Now what are you gonna do?" And then I turned and walked down the hall and opened my room door. I shut the door behind me.

* * *

I sat on my bed, going through the texts with Tobias.

 _"I told him.."_ I sent it. I put my phone down when Gary burst through the door.

"I fucking love you too." He said, slamming the door behind him and rushing over.

I felt light, on air. "Took you long enough cabron." I said, jumping off of the bed as he reached me. And then he kissed me.

"God I love you so goddamn much." He whispered as he held me, I melted into his arms.

"I love you too." His thumb stroked my cheek as he made me look up at him. He kissed me again, _his lips feel so great._

I whined when he pulled away, "Hold me." Gary just shook his head and extended his hand.

"How about a movie?" I nodded, taking his hand.

* * *

Gary's phone began ringing, I leaned over and picked it up, it's probably Samuel.

"Hey Samuel-"

 _"You fucking liar."_ I sat up, it was Paul.

"Paul?" I look around, Gary is in the kitchen making food. I whisper his name, he doesn't turn around.

 _"Yeah, where's Gary?! I'm gonna talk some sense into that thick skull of his, or have you already wrapped him so tight around your pinky that I shouldn't even bother?"_ Paul's voice was dripping with poison.

I put the phone on mute and called Gary's name, he still didn't turn around. I turned off mute, "You do realize that everything Nic," I shuddered just saying his name, "is a lie right? Nic hurt me, and he want's me back." I said into the phone.

Paul laughed, _"Nic was right, you really are delusional. But that's fine, we know where you are."_

"What?" My heart stopped, there's no way.

I heard him laugh again, _"A little birdie told N. Now you'll be out of our hand, It'll take awhile for us to get Gary over you, but you being in jail will really drag him down.."_ I put it on mute again, I looked around the kitchen was empty.

"Gary?" I got up, I heard a distance 'Yeah!' But I couldn't place where the source was. Maybe he was in the bathroom?

I called again, no answer. I turned mute off, "If you really know where I am, tell me." I said, daring him.

A snicker on the other side of the phone, _"In a lakehouse in Anistar City. Personally I'm not there, but N says Gary's lakehouse is very nice."_ I sucked in air, I began turning on lights as I went around the house, looking for Gary. I called his name again, no answer this time.

"Gary!" _This isn't possible- this can't be possible!_ I called Gary's name over and over, I ran into his room, but there was no one.

Paul snickered again and the line went dead.

I stood in his room for a moment, I ran into his restroom, no one either. I checked his closet, under the bed.

"Ash? Why are all the damn lights on?!" I heard Gary enter the room.

"Gary!" I felt like screaming, I ran to him hurriedly. His face dumbstruck when I hugged him. "Where were you?"

"What's going on Ash? I was in the kitchen.." He said, looking down at me.

"No you weren't! I was looking everywhere for you! We have to leave, N knows where we are! Paul just called and told me that they know!" I said, moving to the closet to grab his shoes. "We have to go, now."

"No we don't." I heard a bang and a crash, I turned and there stood N, a baseball bat in his hand and Gary on the floor. "We can stay here for a just a little while can't we?" He asked, pouting slightly. I backed away, and he shrugged, "Well, if you insist."

I moved against the wall, "Gary.." I looked between him and the bat, before I ran for the door.

"Oh no you don't we've spent too long trying to get you back." He said, stepping on Gary as he charged towards me, I opened the door and ran into a man.

"No.." I moved away, bumping into N, "Get away."

I fell backwards over Gary, I moved and shook him before I was pulled away by N. I fought back, _hard,_ kicking and screaming Gary's name as N and I struggled.

Gary wheezed as the other man stepped over him to get to me and N, I still kicked though... The man handcuffed my ankles as N tightened the bag.

I screamed Gary's name as I struggled, I stopped when a sharp pain erupted in my neck and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my finger slipped, again, I'm not forgetting my other stories, I'm just trying to catch up and go a little ahead on this one so I can start the We Must Be Killers Finale hiatus. Bye I will begin writing now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n, I am back you guys, and this time it's summer and I have nothing to do! - Except write! (Which I promise I will do!) I am exempt from all my tests and I am happy! More time to write! Anyway, here's a new chapter, you guys might like it, you might not.. I never really know..
> 
> Warning, there is rape in this chapter.. sorry...

"Gary!" I could feel someone shaking me. "Come on son, wake up." It was Gramps, I moved to stand while he helped me.

"What happened? Where's Ash?" I asked looking around the room, a clear bloodstain on the door.

Gramps hung his head, "What happened here?" He asked, picking up pieces of his now broken bat.

"Hey Gramps? Remember how you helped save that Jenny's dog? I'm gonna need you to call her." I said, looking over at him. He only nodded, understanding immediately.

* * *

"So you're saying, your boyfriend has been kidnapped by his father?" Jenny gave me an odd look from across the table.

"Well, not his father, his ex-boyfriend who works for his father." Jenny nodded and scribbled down the note.

"And why would Mister Ketchum's father send his ex-lover?" She asked, I cringed at the word.

"Well, he's been trying to get my boyfriend back home for a couple years now." I said, Gramps nodded in the back, a slight grin on his face.

"And why is that Mister Oak?" Her colleague asked,

"Because.." I looked around the room.. "He used to..." I caught Grandfather's gaze. "When my boyfriend was young he used to sell him to other men." I said, not daring to look at any of them.

Jenny sat back, her eyes wide, before her face dropped back into the stern expression. "So we're not only dealing with a kidnapping, but a child slave case." She said, looking over at her colleague. I nodded my head. "So I'm guessing they're trying to take him back?" I nodded again. "Did he ever say where he was from?"

I thought for a moment.. "He never said exactly which town, but I know he's from Kanto.. He mentioned cliffs and it being a farm town?"

Jenny looked at me, "How do I know that Mister Ketchum wasn't running to get away from you?" I sat back, shocked. "Where you and Mister Ketchum in sexual relations with each other? Did you force yourself upon him?" She asked leaning forward.

I shook my head, "Of course not Officer!" I said.

"I think- I might be able to help with that question Miss Jeanette." Gramps said, turning her attention to him. "After a break in down the street I had a security system installed, we can see what comes up on the screens yes?"

The Jenny nodded and followed Gramps into the back room.

* * *

I sat in the bedroom, Ash's jacket in my hand. It slipped through my fingers and fell to the ground with a soft thunk... which shouldn't have been possible since it was empty...

I leaned down and picked it up from the floor, shuffling through his pockets, to find his phone. The nice blue case, the heavy duty one for protection.

And then it hit me.

"Gramps! Where's my phone?!"

* * *

Ash -

_Before I changed my major, before I quit to start becoming a teacher, I wanted to be a doctor._

When we started our first day, my teacher fed us, and told us to wait. We wasted an hour of our class time. I remember the rich chocolate cake, how soft and moist it was..

And then she asked us if we felt anything, of course all of us shook our heads. _Where we supposed to feel something? Had she put something in our cake?_

But that day we learned that the process of digestion is actually very painful, so painful, but our brain blocks out the pain, as it does with everything else. Turns out, everything hurts, but unless it's serious, our brain blocks it all out. But there were exceptions, she had told us. Like cancer, or minor internal bleeding.

She told us simple things, if you piss six to seven times a day, you're drinking enough water, anything more or less it's harmful.

But she also told us that having a partner can help with pain, how pain can be relived through physical contact and through sex.

This of course, set me off, all my life all sex had been for me was pain.

My professor said, that when you have sex, your brain blocks out pain, and lets in pleasure. That the hormones help relive pain.

But there was an exception for that rule too, in cases of rape and others. And then I understood why the magic pleasure gods never liked me.

_But this was different, as pain shot up my lower back._

* * *

I understood all this finally, as the metal of whatever this god forsaken automobile this was, dug into my shoulder blades.

I don't know how I do it, but I open my eyes, to see Nic, of course. What else would I expect from him.

And he stares back, and suddenly, I am back in my room, cuffed. I am fifteen again, it is the Tuesday before the Winter Formal, the one N had asked me to.

I am laying in linen smelling of cigarette smoke, pressed into stiff pillows and N is there.

_How could I have been so stupid? To think that I could bring N home, to study, so for once I could be safe from my dad. But no._

_This was supposed to be special, sex and what came with it, to willingly give your all to one person._

I remember crying, as N's nails dug into my hips.

But this was okay, right? _This would all be over soon and he would leave and I would break up with him and this would be the end and I'd never have to see him again because this was N, a teenage boy._ Teenaged boys only last what, a minute?

So I let him, let my body slack as he wrapped his arms around me and finished. _I'm also secretly grateful for the buckets upon buckets and rows upon rows of condoms that my father forced on these men._

He has to keep his "investment" running, and if I were to get sick?

N shuddered finally. This was it, he would kiss me maybe, probably look me in the eyes, and then leave.

But no. "I love you" and "I'll never let them touch you again," were thrown around as he began moving again.

* * *

But I am not fifteen, and this is not my house and not my bed with the cigarette linen.

I am twenty-one, almost twenty-two. This is a van, and N is pinning down my arms and _this hurts this hurts this hurts and why?_

He looks at me, just like he did all those years ago. Whispering about how much he loves me, and how much he misses me. The bumps on the road beneath us do not make it better.

 _This is not love._ I know it's not, not love, not attraction, lust maybe.

This is not love as he finishes, but continues to hold me in place, before he looks back up at me and grins and begins to move again.

_This is not love this is not nice this is not love this is not-_

A real lover would hold you tight. A real lover would ask for a round two. A real lover would stop.

I fight back the urge to scream as he pulls my leg up around his leg and kisses me.

_He's a guy, a guy with barely any experience. He won't last much longer I can wait I can get through this I can I can I can._

So I let him, again, I let my body slack, and I let him. Because he will be done soon and _I can get out of this I can get out of this I can get out I can get out._

"I love you Ash." He says, his eyes glazed over, he says as he kisses me over and over and over and. Love. He loves me. He believes it, but I don't- this isn't love. Love doesn't hurt like he is hurting me.

The van jumps, and I realize that there are two men. Flanking us, watching us. Surprisingly I am not humiliated like I should be.

And this, it now hits me, is why I never wanted to have sex with Tobias. To not let him in biblically. Because I am used to the eyes all the eyes and the watchers and I am used to this and with Toby it would have been sweet and caring and all about me and never him, it would have been long and he would have crushed me with his love and _this is what I am used to._

I am used to not being _loved._

* * *

 Everything about this reminded me, of my fifth date with Tobias, we watched a movie, one that made me cry. Dangerous Liaisons.

_"It's supposed to be romantic when someone's eyes follow you. When you can feel their gaze and know they're watching, when catching their eye gives you chills. That's love and that's attraction and that's not fear and some sick heat in your stomach that you can't wrap your head around."_

_"This is the most basic element of a woman's education."_ Toby would quote along,

_"When men with velvet in their throats and oleander lips pursue you. It's happiness. it's "aren't you lucky" and "he's so handsome" and "what i wouldn't give" it's not "stay away from him," not "he's bad for you" it's not "do you need help"."_

_"Do you mean to tell me that what usually brings a girl to her senses has completely deprived you of yours?"_

_"When he stares you down across the table with that look in his eye it's desire coiled in your gut and he's seventeen he's not thirty-five and you're not scared and it's not fascinating anyway."_ I think that was when I felt the tears.

_"You stupid little girl-"_

_"GOD it's not terror you feel choke it down the lump in your throat has never been a scream, those little rosy flowers aren't poison and silk sheets don't feel like hell that's not pain it's pleasure it's normal! That's not sickness in your stomach it's butterflies, that's not bile in your throat you're just nervous- education is never a waste. I AM ONLY FIFTEEN!"_

_"It was going to happen, eventually. Be glad it's over with now."_

And Goddess, she is right. I am only fifteen.

* * *

"I love you." N says again, cupping my cheek in his hand. I am fifteen, and I am twenty-one, all at once. I realize that he is waiting, he has finished and he is waiting.

"I love you too Nickolas." I try to smile, let the words fall from my tongue as freely as they will let me. Because this is the N I've known all along, a lanky, rough-edged boy who wouldn't know love if it hit him in the face.

And N smiles, and I have done my job and he is pulling up his pants again and then he moves to mine, fixing my, no Gary's boxers and pulling the drawstring on Gary's pants.

Gary's clothes, which no longer smell like him. Which now smell of sweat and rust and N. They smell like the heavy, expensive cologne that N wears. The one I remember on his jackets when Pallet got too cold but I wanted to sit outside so he offered his. The smell of my shame that lingered on my bedsheets until I washed them the next week. The one that followed me around school until Graduation Day.

Heavy and sweet and utterly disgusting, it made me want to throw up. The cologne I had been burned into. Not Gary. No longer Gary, who was a different type of heavy. A different type of strong, the kind that men used. Real men.

Gary, who I have unwillingly cheated on. Gary, who will be furious when he wakes up and we are nowhere to be found..

Gary, a real man, who if I am right, will fight and look for me.

Gary who loves me.

Loves me. _And I love him._

* * *

The truck came to a stop, and N handed me a jacket. Gary's jacket, the heavy one from the front hall. I pulled it on, and buttoned it up all the way, pulling the neck over the bridge of my nose. It smelled like him.

When I got off of the truck, I realised my plan was failing from the start. We were in the middle of nowhere. Where would I run? And how far could I get?

There was only us, the van, and a plane with my name on it. Well, not mine completely, my last name. Which means this is worse than I thought.

My dad is either in a ring, or he's gone to drugs... but I'm guessing it's the first since he's gone to so much trouble to get me here.

"Come on babe." N says, taking my hand as they lowered the plane stairs.

* * *

It isn't until we are seated that I put my hands in my pocket.

I pull it out quickly when I touch something heavy and metal.

"I need to go to the restroom," I lie, I jump a little as the plane starts taking off, but I make it into the restroom safely. I lock the door behind me and pull out the object from my pocket.

And I almost want to laugh. The Gods do love me, specifically the Moirai. It was Gary's phone.

"Are you okay in there?" N asks as he knocks on the door. And I realize I cannot call Gary.

"Yeah!" I say as I silence everything and turn on the tracker. Who knows if he has mine, this would be the best way.

* * *

_Gary -_

I pushed Grandfather aside and went to the settings.

"What are you doing?" The Jenny asked,

"Finding Ash, he has my phone." Luckily, the tracker was on, the red dot on the map was barely leaving Kalos.

"I'm gonna go make a phone call to every head Jenny in all the regions, who knows where they' ll end up." Jenny said, leaving the room. "But for now, we're gonna focus on Kanto."

_Don't worry Ash, I won't stop until we find you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Woo-hoo finally a new chapter guys! Wow. Damn.
> 
> You guys should really watch Dangerous Liaisons, it's amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody how are y'all ddoing? I'm fine, just experiencing existential crisis forever.
> 
> How come none of you told me N's real name? This whole damn time I've been calling him Nickolas, but I guess that's what I get for not checking both the game and anime bulba for him. -.-
> 
> Anyway, heres a new chapter, hope you guys like it! Please read and review, tell me what you guys liked. Bye for now!

_Over the years that I had spent in Pallet Town, the one thing that would always hold me was the breakoff point._

It was a tall cliff, looming near the edge of the town, a river had once run through here, meaning it was perfect for the crops, fertile soil, and every year, it floods back up. Replenishing nutrients, for the years crops- thankfully, what else would we do without our crops?

But it had also meant a waterfall, but now that the river was seasonal, we no longer had the waterfall.

As a child my mother and I would sit by the edge, watching the ocean next to us as it attacked the sharp points of the rocks at the bottom.

* * *

There had been a ritual in Pallet, unknown among the adults- _the Virgin Suicides_ as dubbed by the movie which had recently come into town with the movie players.

It was then, that the older kids had thought of it, during the annual flood, all the virgins in town would pair up, sleep with each other and then jump off the cliff, pair by pair. And that was also the way of us knowing who we would stay with until we eventually either broke up and left, or married and died from old age..

Of course no one would get hurt if they knew how far to jump and to swim so the waves would not catch them and drag them to the rocks.

* * *

A risky, exhilarating ritual, that I as a child, nearing the age was excited for. There was a girl, Misty, who had recently moved into town with her three sisters, we were eight, the suicide didn't happen until thirteen.

Either way, she was amazing, and funny and beautiful and I never stood a chance, she already had half of the boys in town over her arm. And anyway, with what happened a month later, I was lucky to even get out of the house.

* * *

When I was thirteen, it was time, of course I had told no one of my shame, and like all the others, I was dragged to the cliff. It was the middle of the night, I had been especially tired for the night had been... long.

But by the time I had got there, everyone was already paired up. I didn't want sex anyway, nor was I ready for a girlfriend, but I would have tried, if only just for Misty.

So I jumped off myself, chants and lights and whooping behind me as I hit the water and swam.

But of course, people had noticed, when I came back up, that I was alone.

* * *

 I was branded 'Virgin' until I was fifteen and N had told the whole sophomore class that he had scored when he went over to study.

* * *

 The word Virgin is Latin, Ancient moon priestesses were called virgins.

'Virgin' meant not married, not belonging to a man - a woman who was 'one-in-herself'. The very word derives from a Latin root meaning strength, force, skill; and was later applied to men: virile. Ishtar, Diana, Astarte, Isis were all all called virgin, which did not refer to sexual chastity, but sexual independence.

And all great culture heroes of the past, mythic or historic, were said to be born of virgin mothers: Marduk, Gilgamesh, Buddha, Osiris, Dionysus, Genghis Khan, Jesus - they were all affirmed as sons of the Great Mother, of the Original One, their worldly power deriving from her.

When the Hebrews used the word, and in the original Aramaic, it meant 'maiden' or 'young woman', with no connotations to sexual chastity. But later Christian translators could not conceive of the 'Virgin Mary' as a woman of independent sexuality, needless to say; they distorted the meaning into sexually pure, chaste, never touched.

So was I really a virgin like they all called me? No, I was not sexually independent, if anything, I was sexually tarnished.

* * *

 The morning leading up to the nightmare named N, I should have known that my brand would follow me around, which I guess was why N had even spoken to me in the first place.

School had taken a toll and so had father. During lunch we were given an hour, to do whatever we needed and to return home for rest and food if we could not get any from the cafeteria.

That was N and my first real date, being the richest kid in town, N had brought a picnic basket. And we sat by the edge of the cliff, just like Mother and I used to.

I remember looking down at the rocks, they were sharper than ever, looming at the bottom of the cliff-side.

"I wonder what it would be like to hit the bottom." I had said, looking over.

N had looked at me like I was insane, albeit I was, a little. "I mean, to touch them, see them up close." I had tried to save myself from N's gaze and his realization of my obvious lack of self preservation.

"Is something happening at home Ash?" He asked, leaning forwards as he placed his hand above mine.

It was then that I realized that if I told someone, I could get out. I wasted no time in shaking my head, and lifted my sleeve, showing the rings the binds had left on my wrists.

N had gasped and looked away, "I'm gonna go home with you, maybe it'll keep you safe okay?" He asked, I nodded again, so fast and hard I almost got whiplash. "And then I'll sneak out around dawn!"

At that moment, N had become my savior. But that night, he had become my demon.

* * *

 It was that same cliff that I stared at, all night long as I laid in bed, N's arms around me.

And it was the same cliff I would continue to stare at every night, for the rest of my time in Pallet as I longed for a release from my personal, rough-handed, heavy breathing, bone crushing hell.

And it is the same cliff I see now, as I sit side-by-side with N, his head on my shoulder as he sleeps.

I am home.

* * *

  _Tobias_ -

When I was younger, my father died, and my mother grew clinically depressed and all I had left were my younger sisters. Anne Marie (Annie) and Lydia who loved to be called Ariel.

They looked like my mom, hair like fire and eyes as green as grass. I would have done anything for them. Even if that meant breaking up with my girlfriend and start going out with a boy I had never once glanced at.

* * *

I didn't expect to fall in love with him either, or to grow attached, or to forget what my main goal was; getting back my sisters.

I'll admit, Ash was nice, and he could cook like my mother, and he was god given in his old shorts that could've been a belt.

But I had never expected to take it too far, it would be business, hand him over get my sisters. _Business_.

Until I found out what said business actually was and the need to protect him like Ariel and Annie grew stronger as I realized what an utterly amazing person he was besides everything he had been through.

It was close enough to love when I tried to get him in bed after our sixth date.

But it was love when I told him goodbye on the way to Kanto.

Now, I'm not so sure what it was. I lost myself in him, I had almost moved in when I had received the text from his father asking just how long this would take. I lost myself when I began falling hard and totally forgot that I had two thirteen-fourteen year olds in the clutches of a rapist.

But now I'm broken. I have signed my papers and gave him up for my sisters. And he has already fallen in love with Gary.

So really, I feel like... I've lost apart of me, a happy, sweet, adorable part of me that I will never gain back because he will find out and he will hate me and always choose Gary and I will go back to Cynthia who has probably already moved on with Flint and I will have my sisters and nothing else.

But I guess that is the Moirai looking down upon me, for what I've done, what I've been doing.

But none of that matters, none of it as I see Ariel and Annie running, no sprinting towards me.

"Get in the car." I whisper as I hug them both, finally after all this time- they are safe and in my arms. I hurry them, turning away towards the entrance holding them as they cry.

"Thank you." I say to the man, he only nods and turns to leave out of the back door.

"Did they hurt you? Did they touch you? Tell me what did they do?" I ask, blabbing to them as they cry and hold each other.

"No," Ariel says, "they didn't touch us, and they didn't hurt us either." She says, her voice is strong, her head is up and so is Annie's. It feels surreal, it has been a year and already they have all but grown up.

"What's the most basic element of a woman's education?" I looked back at them as we pulled into the Viridian airport.

They both sighed, laughing "God, Toby, it's supposed to be romantic!" They say in unison, their laughter is music.

"Good, remember that!"

"What took you so long? All you had to do was give them some guy right?" It is Annie's time to question, I shake my head.

"Honey, the person I had to give to them already had horrible trust issues, it was hard to get him to open up." They looked at me threw the rear view mirror, before shaking thier heads in unison.

"Let's go back home to Sinnoh yeah? I've already graduated and my apartment is empty save a bed, I've already had Zimbabwe and her kittens sent home."

At the words home, thier eyes light up.

Everything would be perfect if I had Ash, but he is not mine and I will not take his father's place.

Maybe I'll send Cynthia a call..

All I know is, I'm going home.

* * *

Gary -

"And where do you think you're going?" Gramps asked as he stood by my door, watching as I packed my bags.

"Uhhhh, to Kanto? Where else?" I said, pulling on my jacket.

He sighed, and shifted, "How will you get there? Where will you go? You can't possibly think they haven't moved to a new place?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Plane? I don't know Gramps, I'll swim if I have to, I told him I'd protect him. I'm not going to abandon him." He nodded, and walked further into the room.

"Here," he said, pulling out his wallet, "use as much as you need, when you find him, get him to a hotel, buy him new clothes and get him home." He said putting his hands on my shoulders before he hugged me. "I love you. I'll call my friend at the airport, you know, the pilot, I'll tell him you're on your way."

"I love you too Gramps, thank you."

* * *

Ash -

"We're here~" N said, gripping the handles of the seats. "Are you ready for this?" He asked, looking over, I grunted as the plane landed.

"For what? Seeing my asshole father or being back in Pallet and then seeing my asshole father?" I asked, fighting the urge to roll my eyes and talk to him like a civil person.

"Hey, it won't be so bad." He said, "I've got a plan, this ring is so big, your Dad might not even care anymore. I have money!" He said, running his finger along my cheekbone.

"And what will you do N? He's not going to stop, and the first thing he'll do is..." I looked away, "I ran away N, twice, there is no redemption for me."

"No, I've already spoken with him about this!" He said, "He just wants to see you, he's giving us his blessing.. he doesn't need you anymore!" He sounded happy, too happy.

Blessing? As in marriage? Me and N, married? I tried so hard to keep in the laugh, but it came out anyway.

The look on N's face was frightening, I quickly put my hand on his cheek. "I can't believe this! Yes! Yes of course Nic!" I said, my voice sounded so fake, maybe he wouldn't notice.

Nic smiled, "Really? Yes! Don't you worry about anything, everything will be set up and we can move back to my home town in Unova!"

No, Arceus... "Okay! I've always wanted to go there."

N smiled, "Also, Can you stop calling me Nickolas? That name was only put on me because I was adopted, my real name is Natural."

I laughed, "Everyone's name is natural N!"

His face dropped, "No Ash, I'm serious my name Natural Harmonia Gropius, I'm royalty."

 _What? What what wha? Royalty? N?_ N laughs at the look on my face. "Yeah, I know, I'm pretty cool."

I can think of nothing to say, but soon his hand is in my face, "Come on." He says.

"Oh... ok..." I say as I take his hand in mine..

* * *

 N got off first, practically running down the stairs, and then he stopped.

There near the loading crew, stood my dad.. Tall and dark haired and utterly terrifying.

I stepped down next to N, I grabbed his hand in mine. "Hello father, long time no see."

"Hello Ash, yes it has been a while yes? Come," he said, turning towards a car, "let's talk business."


	14. A closer walk with thee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has a talk with his father, Gary must wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soorry this is so short, I've had a block on this certain chapter. Hope it's at least a little good yeah?? You guys'll tell me, right???? Help?????

The plane ride was agonizingly slow, Mr. Rowan, Gramps' pilot friend kept joking throughout the whole ride. 

I watched the ocean go, day turned into dusk and James never stopped trying to keep the air light.

I sat across from the Jenny from Coumarine, speaking only of our destination. 

"You love him, no one would go to such trouble, most people leave it to the professionals kid. It's inspiring." She said, laying her hand on my knee. 

"I told him I'd protect him, I broke that when I let them take him. I need to keep my promise." I said, looking over at her. "I just hope he doesn't hurt him, I couldn't bear to look him in the eye if he did." 

"We'll find him Gary, and we'll bring him home."

* * *

Ash -

I sat across from him in the living room, my living room. 

 "I would advise against trying to flee, boy. I have proven to be resourceful in finding you many a times." He said, sitting down in the chair across from me in a grace I would have never seen in my father until now. 

N shifted uncomfortably next to me, I put my hand on his knee, silently telling him this would be okay. 

"Father--" I began, looking back up at him, and then past towards the window where I could see the cliff, which was once again a waterfall.

"Father?' Haha! Still clinging to that word after all these years, a bastard desperate for a daddy?" He leaned forward, shaking his head in a trance like state. "I was sure you had Natural to fill that space." He said, laughing, N laughed too. 

"You've done damage only a father can." I said, that seemed to shake both N and father out of their trance like state. "I did not come so willingly to be made fun of."

"Last I heard you didn't come willingly at all." He sighed, "I wonder if your real father would be as embarrassed as I was of you before I discovered you were not mine. Most likely." He shook his head.

"What?!" I sat up,  _I have another father?_

"What do you think I was fighting with your mother about before you ended the conversation so rudely?" I moved to sit up as I fully understood just what had happened that day, realizing what they had been fighting for what at the time I couldn't comprehend. "Oh, oh. Uh-uh. Easy now, boy. Don't worry, you're useless to me now." He said, putting his hands up, in which N's mimicked, only they were put onto me. 

_So that's it, I see you now father, I see you as I should have the moment I sat down._

"Any words we have for each other have been spoken long ago. But, know this-- I am no longer the animal begging for scraps of your mercy or affection. Even if you are my real father only death would be kinder." I said, pulling away from N, I have accepted this. "I will die knowing my hatred for you was just. I will fall proud of all I have achieved here. So, Mikael, if you're going to kill me, then get on with it."

"Kill you? Now why would I kill you?" He looked intrigued as I sat up. 

"Because I know you, and there's no way you're going to let me marry the love of my life.." I felt like choking as I said the words, I looked over at N and pushed my hair against his shoulder. 

"Then you do not know me. I am a man of my word and your fiancee has drove a hard bargain." He said, raising his palms. 

"Then why bring me back?"

"To give you my blessings of course, it is my duty as a father to give my child away in the marriage ceremony. Would you take that away from your dear old dad?" He looked sad, 

"You lost that privilege long ago, Mikael." I said finally. 

* * *

Gary -

"Here we are! Kanto, the country of many colors!" James said, walking back to where Jenny and I sat, the plane coming to a full stop just minutes ago. 

 "Thanks, now let me out!" I said, unbuckling the seat belt. 

"Wait Gary," Jenny said, putting her hand on my shoulder, "we've got Jenny's from all over the region and even Johto here. We will find him, but you need to just wait a little bit longer. We've had a 'Jeremy' undercover in Pallet town, you'll blow 'his' cover if you just rush in." I nodded and sat back down. 

This is torture, this is hell. I wonder how Ash must be feeling.. 

* * *

Ash- 

Mikael laughed, halfing over in his chair. "I never could understand you boy. Do you not want to marry N?" 

_Nope._ "Of course I do!"  _Nope nope nope_ "I just don't see it happening this way, it's all so rushed.." I said, shaking my head, looking over at N. He nodded quietly. "It's not that I don't want to marry you. I  _really_ do. It's just, I wanted to finish school first and say goodbye to my friends before we went back to Unova.." 

"But why would you need to finish if you'll just- oh I get it. It's that sense of accomplishment, you want to finish what you started. well. just so you know, you never finished here." Father said. 

"I never wanted to." I said, this sudden confidence bursting out of me as N placed his hand on my shoulder. I could see the cliff in the distance.. 

"The ring was never the same after you left." My father said, shaking his head. 

"Well, if you ask me, it was better off." I snorted, "I was never that good anyway. These men just didn't have standards." 

Mikael laughed, "And you were a crier," he said, shaking his head. 

"I was eight." 

"Does it even matter anymore? You're marrying Nat, I'm letting you be happy now. Get over it." 

I shook my head.  _That's the fucking problem. I can't, I don't even love him._

* * *

Gary - 

I had been escorted into a car, I was sitting with three different Jenny's from  _Arceus knows where. I can't tell the difference._

"So where exactly are we Miss Jenny?" I asked, looking over at the one closest to me. 

"Um, we're just leaving Viridian. We'll be on route to Pallet soon, when you think about it, it's the perfect place.." she trailed off. 

"What?" I leaned forward. 

"Well, Pallet town is the perfect place to run something as sick as this. It's on the border, so no one suspects it. It's a tight knit community too, no one would say a thing if they knew." She said, "They pray by day, but when night falls, it's not even the same people." 

"Yeah, perfect town, nice people. You'd never suspect..." Another Jenny said, shaking her head. "I can't even think about what might be happening." 

I saw a flash of yellow,  _sunflowers,_ then red,  _tomatos._  

"We've reached the border." Jenny said. 

I could see the rest of the town from the road. _We're going so slow.._

"Hey Jenny, call 'Jeremy' and tell him that he better have gotten all this done by the time we get there. Or else I'm kicking the door down myself." I said, just about ready to jump out of the damn car and run. 


	15. Farewell to Storyville.

"Now, let's talk business-" My father began, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. A man stood in the back, the left flank of father's chair.

He stared back, his blue hair looking oddly familiar, yet there was no one I knew with it. He trembled slightly as he listened to the conversation. I sat up slightly when I saw the glint of metal. It was centered over his shoulder, a badge.

* * *

Everything seemed to happen so quickly, the cops bursting through the door, N being shoved over the couch and my father cursing as a Jenny put him in cuffs. 

Everything seemed to stop as I walked out of the back door, N calling my name, the hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Seven. Seven Jenny's. I counted, seven of them, sitting next to me at the cliff side.  _What's wrong? Are you hurt? Everything is okay now kid._

Of course everything was okay now. I watched the water fall, sharpening the already sharp rocks.  _This is all too much._

I can hear Gary amongst all the Jenny, his voice deep and clear and choked. I couldn't bear to look up at him. I turned back when I heard the screaming. 

I counted how many they brought to the safety of light,  _ten._ I can see Misty standing in the distance, heaving against one of the detectives. She looks at me, and the look in her eyes is scornful. 

 _This is your fault._ She's saying, but she isn't, maybe it's  _thank you_ or maybe it's  _fuck you for leaving in the first place._

Then I turn back when I see Gary move closer to me, whispering and begging for forgiveness, for letting N take me. 

And then he kisses me hard, and he's crying and I don't know how I feel at all. But I shove him away. I cannot kiss him. Not with the taste of N's cigarettes still on my breath. 

I turn back to the cliff, and it looks beautiful. I can hear Gary screaming before I notice that I have began running. 

The jump is quick and for a second, I feel like I am flying. Then I feel the rush in my head as I begin falling, there is screaming and yelling and I can hear the crack in Gary's voice. 

I hit the water, hard and burning. The water is beautiful and warm and I have scared the fish away. I stay there for a second before I swim for the surface. 

I break surface just in time to see the others jump, holding hands like family. In which in a way they are, they've spent years in a hell, having only each other to keep sane. I dive back under with them, and then we break surface again. 

Misty swims over and she isn't scorning me. She is thanking me, I hug her tightly, and brush her hair away from her face as we cry. 

We are thirteen again. _We have experienced the original rebirth of the Virgin Suicides._

* * *

Gary is waiting as Misty and I climb back up the side, hand in hand, as with the others. I smile at him quickly before Misty pulls me to the side. 

"How did you learn to trust again?" Tears fill her teal eyes and I can only shake my head. 

"It took me years Misty." and she nods, placing her head back on my shoulder as Gary walks up to us, draping a towel over my shoulders. 

"Mind telling me what that was?" he asks, "You gave me a fucking heart attack." He says, and Misty laughs. 

We look at each other for a second as she shakes her head. "You've had to grow up here to know Gary." I say, and Misty winks at me as she begins to walk away. 

"Don't be a stranger Ashy-boy." She says. 

* * *

I sit across from Tobias, he is crying as he sits by the judge. 

I can't really hear what he says, I can only catch  _sisters, kidnapped_ and  _no choice._ Then it is my turn, I can see my father smiling in his seat. He thinks he can get out of this, thinks his hand and money has reached this far, but this is not a Kanto judge. The Jenny from Sunyshore made sure of it. 

His name is Judge Saltzman, Judge Brandon Saltzman, a man who took one look at me and I could tell he was already on my side. 

It was like he was looking straight through me as I sat there, pouring out everything that had ever happened in Pallet Town. I even told him of the circumstances of my mother's death. 

* * *

Gary and I sat in the common room for three hours as Brandon listens to the stories from Misty and the others. 

When we are called back in, I can see all the men involved, and N and father. I only catch the word  _life._ And Gary is hugging me, crying.  _  
_

It takes me a second to register it, before I run up to the front and hug the Judge, and he lets me. Hugging me back, I cry in his arms. 

I feel light. 

* * *

Tobias and I stand out in front of the building. Silent tears falling from his face, "I'm so sorry." 

"Did you even love me?" I can't help but ask. Toby shakes his head and I feel sick. 

"Not at first- I realized it too late." He says, "even then, my love for my sisters overrules." And then I notice them, as they seem to appear out of nowhere. 

Flames and leaves, that is all they are. Red wispy hair and big green eyes. They are pale and clasped tight around Toby. 

"We're sorry for what T did." They say in unison. They are a paired set, it's unhinging the way they seem to breathe together. 

"I forgive you." I hear myself saying and soon he pulls me into a hug, and I can feel myself crying. Crying harder than I have in a while. 

"Ash.." I hear Gary's voice behind me and I pull away from Tobias. 

"Have a great rest of your life Ash." Tobias says, before they walk away. 

"Let's go get some lunch okay?" Gary asks, I only nod. 


	16. Always and Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay- I realize I've been vague with dates.. This is about four months after chapter 5..

It had been two weeks, two weeks since I had returned home to Kalos, Sycamore still allowed me to teach the class, and sat in the back of the class, giving me thumbs as he sat in back, taking notes. 

Two weeks since Paul and Reggie gave formal apologizes and Gary began to move our stuff to Samuel's house, which, I felt as if I was intruding but Samuel had insisted. He has said that I was family, that we should all be together and that we were graduating anyway, and he wanted us with him.  

One week since our first formal date, five days since Brandon's final call to make sure I was ok, three days since we found out Dawn's baby was a girl, and one day from getting my sign off from Sycamore. 

My heart beat fast in my chest as Professor Rowan began the ceremony. Gary had insisted that he buy our gowns and caps, and me, a nice set to wear underneath. 

I looked at Gary from his line behind the stage, and he gave me a thumbs up as Rowan ended his speech and began calling names. 

It seems like days before the lines move, I watch Dawn as she disappears behind the curtain, then I go first, Gary is far behind, I walk into bright lights and Judge Brandon is sitting right upfront, clapping as I stumble across the stage to receive my degree from James Rowan, my freshman history teacher. He smiles and hugs me, before he moves to fix my tassle, the bright red ropes feel like satin against my cheek as I nod my head.  

I quickly move off of the stage to go wait to sit down with the rest of my classmates, Kenny is screaming mine and Dawn's name from the sidelines, as he staying for at least three more years. 

"Ash!" I hear my name, and I turn and there stands Tobias, a bouquet in his hands, Lydia and Anne Marie stand with him, color coded and smiling as I wave back. 

I turn back when I heard the O's start, and then there he goes, walking across the stage with a swagger I've never really seen before, and suddenly Gramps is calling his name and he's laughing as Rowan let's him go from the hug. 

My row finally sits down, and I'm alternating my eyes between Gary and Tobias, who smiles at me with tears in his eyes. 

Soon come the W's and Reggie and Paul running on the stage elbows locked because they did it. Rowan holds them both shoulder in shoulder before he pulls back and fixes their tassles, hands them their degrees and sends them on their way. 

Finally we are through and Gary and Paul rush to my side as everyone counts down.. 

"I can truly say, congratulations, for you have graduated, do hard things, make me proud." And then, all at once we throw our caps in the air, mine falls back down, ragged, flipping over and over before it finally settles, Paul's lands far in the waiting crowd and Gary's gracefully swoops back down, and he looks over as we catch ours at the same time. 

This time, I am not afraid when he kisses me, full on the lips and crying. 

"We made it." I cry as I pull away and Paul moves to hug Gary, 

"You made it," Gary says, nodding, "I made it." 

⌛ 

Later, when we finally reached the doors of the stadium, Gary's pinkie entwined with mine, I watched as Tobias walked towards us. A small smile on his face. 

"Hey there." Gary stops, a sour look on his face as he offers the bouquet. "Words can't express how I feel, and I can't ever expect you to ever forgive me. And I can't take back the months I stole from you, but I can tell you, I loved every moment. And even if you don't want to see me, I just wanted you to know- you were the best."  I looked back behind him, I can see Annie and Ariel, standing with a tall beautiful woman, she's blonde and her gaze makes my heart stop. 

 _Cynthia,_ I realize, she stands tall and I can feel my shoulders fall.  _Tobias left her for me?_

All I can do is nod as I take the roses, and Gary's hand wraps tighter around mine. It takes me a second before I can think of anything to say. "Thank you Tobias, I understand what you had to do. It's not your fault." And he nods. 

"I guess-" He looks around, "I should go. I'll um," 

"See you around?" I say, catching eyes with Cynthia again, and she is smiling and waving at me. I waved back shyly. 

Tobias looks up quickly, grinning in the way I missed. "Hell yeah, well, not as often, I'll be heading back to Sinnoh, but we will visit from time to time.. And you have my number." 

"And you have mine," I breathed as he held his arms open, I moved into them, I could feel the tears start. 

"Don't be a stranger.. We'll be back in a couple months." He whispered, holding me tightly. 

"You neither, and," we pull away, "You have two months." And then the tears fall and we both start laughing. "Bye Toby." 

"Bye Ash." 

Gary and I watch as he leaves, Cynthia winks at me and smiles before offering her hand to Tobias. 

* * *

Dawn is screaming next to me and Kenny is passed out in Gary's arms outside the waiting room, I cannot feel my hand as Dawn clutches to it like a lifeline. 

Doctors rush around us as they begin to prepare. 

"Get her out! I want this fuckinh baby out!!" Dawn practically growls, 

"Miss, you aren't fully dilated yet, there is nothing we can do but wait, please just breathe we are right here with you-" The nurse says, pushing Dawn's bangs away from her eyes. 

Dawn groans, "Oh shut the hell up you have no idea what I'm going through." 

The nurse just smiles and smoothes Dawn's hair down, her grip on my hand increasing as she was hit with another contraction. "Get this fucking baby out now or I swear to Arceus." Dawn huffs. 

* * *

Dawn went through labor for twelve more hours, eventually me and Gary switched, I sat with Kenny as we waited. 

"Do you know what she wants to name her?" I asked, watching Kenny as he paced, getting faster after a particularly loud scream from Dawn. 

"It starts with D that's all I know," he said, popping his knuckles. 

Dawn groaned in pain again, Gary gently reassuring her. "Kenny J. Bahler get in here!" Dawn yelled, Kenny trembled notably.  

Gary and I stood on the other side of Dawn, Kenny on her right side, Dawn groaning in pain and Kenny breathing heavy like he was the one in labor as Dawn gripped down on his arm. 

* * *

Hours seemed to pass before finally, a new scream filled the room.

"It's a girl!" Dawn fell back against the bed as the nurses whisked the baby away. 

"Fucking thanks Doc I already knew that." She said, Kenny squeaked and we all turned to him, Dawn quickly let go of him, a pattern of finger print bruises lined his arms from Dawn's frantic gripping. 

"I'm ok De-Dawn, how you holding up?" Kenny laughed at his own joke as the nurses helped pull Dawn's legs out of the stirrups. The nurses giggled at the look on Dawn's face.

"If I wasn't totally exhausted, I would jump out of this bed and choke-" 

"Ten fingers, ten toes, would you like for us to pierce her ears for you?" The one the nurses whispered, holding the smallest bundle I've ever seen. "She's six ounces, fourteen inches." She said, Dawn's hands shot out immediately and Kenny was pressing the button on the bed to help Dawn sit up. 

"No thank you," Dawn whispered, pulling the bundle towards her. Her eyes watered as the baby stirred, messy red hair spilling from under the soft knit cap on her head. 

"What are you going to name her?" Gary whispers, leaning over as he gently brushes his finger against the baby's cheek. 

"Danielle- no, Sophie no wait.." Dawn sits back, her lips twisting as she thought. "Kenny what do you think?" 

Kenny stood still, not expecting her to ask him, "I like the name starting with a D, Dee-Dee to be honest I thought you'd- wait! Dee-Dee, let's give her your nickname!" He said, smiling.

Dawn's face dropped, "You are not naming my daughter, a divine creation, Dee-Dee." Her eyes narrowed and Kenny took a step back. 

"No Dee-Dee I meant.. Divine.. that's it! Davina!! Dawn let's name her Davina!!" Kenny said, 

Dawn looked down at the baby. "What do you guys think?" She looked over at me and Gary, the nurses stood in the back. 

I looked at Gary, Davina in my language meant Divine, Gary nodded. "It's a beautiful name for what is sure to be a beautiful girl." I said. Dawn nodded. 

"Davina it is, Davina Claire- um, Bahler." Dawn laughed, accidentally stirring the sleeping bundle. 

We watched as the nurses carted Davina off and Dawn signed the papers in her sweeping signature. 

* * *

It had been a week since Davina had been born, while Dawn and the baby were in the hospital, Gary, Kenny and I, with the help of Reggie and Paul, set out to baby proofing the house, putting in cribs, stocking the bathrooms with diapers and wipes and extra things that Maylene, Reggie's girlfriend, said we would need. 

Formulas and bottles filled cabinets and Dawn's stash of hooch was hidden under the floorboards in her office, Kenny murmuring something about Dawn's tendency to drink when she got stressed and how depending on Davi's temper, it would taint the milk. 

Finally, eight days after Davina was born, I held open the door as Kenny walked Dawn and Davina to the door and got them settled. 

* * *

"Now, tell me Mister um, Ketchum. What do you have to offer for these students?" Principal Elm asked, fixing his glasses, folding his hands in front of him on the desk. 

I felt small in the chair, my resume centered right between us. "Well um, I've always loved the thought of being a teacher, and I love children too.." 

Elm nodded and grinned, "what made you want to choose kindergarten? With your credentials, you could aim a little higher, I know the highschool across the tracks is looking for more teachers there." 

I sat there for a moment, what do I say? "I've always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, it's some of the most important years for children." 

"Well," Principal Elm sat back in his chair, "we're currently going through more applications, so it might take a while, but we will get back to you Mister Ketchum." He said, sighing as he stood and stuck out his hand. 

I stood and shook it, before I was escorted out by his assistant.  

* * *

_"I totally bombed it like a test Gary!"_ I said, Gary and I were sitting on the couch,  _Desperate Housewives_ was marathon-ing but I couldn't get my mind of off my interview. 

"Oh come on babe, it's only been two weeks." Gary said, leaning his head against my shoulder. 

"Exactly Gary! They would have called back by now or or something!!!" I whined, "god I'm such an idiot. 'I love children..' I must have sounded like.. like..." 

Suddenly Gary pulled me into his lap, "hey don't you dare fucking say that. You are  _not_ your step-father and you never will be. He said that they had other applications to go through right? That means it's gonna take a while for them to assess who is the best choice. Obviously it's you, but hey it's not my decision. Give it time." I nodded as he kissed me again. 

"You're right.." 

"Of course I am, now there's something I want to tell you.." he said reaching into his pocket, my heart stopped for a second. 

 _No, he can't... this isn't happening... oh my this is still really early! What if I'm overreacting, get it together damn-_ "what is it?" I asked, watching as he pulled whatever it was out of his pocket. 

"I got into vet school!" He said, grinning as he handed me the acceptance letter! "I start next semester and also.. Gramps offered me a apprenticeship at the clinic!" He said. 

I couldn't help but feel a little sad with it not being what I expected yet I'm of course still happy for him. "That's amazing!! Oh Gary that's so awesome of him!!" I said, hugging him.

"I start next semester!"

Just then my phone ringed, Gary picked it up and looked at the screen, "Jeremy Elm huh? Who's this Ash? Your new boyfriend?? You leaving me??" Gary stuck his tongue out as he handed me the phone. 

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, 

"Hey Mister Ketchum, so, we've spent the last week reviewing all our applications and we felt it was the right choice in calling you to tell you..  you got the job! You'll need to come back down on Monday so we can discuss everything. Well, I must go, congratulations and welcome to the team!" 

I sat there for a second as Gary looked me odd. "Gary.. I got the job!!" 


	17. Chapter 17

I stood outside the door, shaking hands with all the children and their parents as they walked in. It had been four weeks since school had started, I had exactly twenty kids and at least thirty parents to go with them. 

I stuttered as I went through everything that would be happening throughout the year, the curriculum and having parents fill out the school mandatory forms for anything that could help us take care of their children. 

"I am a first year teacher, which means that assistants will be walking in on my class a lot throughout the year, and I must say, your children, so far, have been so nice to me. I guess they can sense my uneasiness." I said, handing out cards for the parents to fill out. "If you look at the cards I just handed out, they are allergy and medication warnings. You are paying taxes for your children to be in the best care possible, and I must say, the things I see your children eating during lunch isn't what you'd want. I understand that while most of you do pack lunches, some of you do not. Which is why, I have decided and _believe me, it took me a while to get my partner and the Principal on board,_ from now on, I will be keeping the kids in class for lunch and I will bring them lunches that are nicely sized and are healthy for your growing kids." I said, taking a step back. 

 I watched as some of them nodded, and some frowned. "Questions?" 

A parent sat up and raised his hand, he looked young, but stern, it took me a while to recognize the waves of dark curls. "And how, Mister Ketchum, will you acquire the sums for this? Surely the school isn't paying you."

I nodded, "Of course not Mr. Sycamore," I said grinning, "It will obviously take away from my savings, but as I have said, I have planned to make this an everyday thing. I also plan on making cakes to celebrate the birthdays of your children. It will take work, but I do plan on making your children feel loved and cared for. Which I do, I care deeply for each of your children, and I believe that they should be treated as more than just students. In a way, they are my children too."

August nodded and sat back to continue filling out the form. After they handed them back, they began leaving. I watched them, I was practically shaking. _Do they like me?_

"It's been a while Mr. Ketchum." August said, startling me. 

"It sure has Professor!" I said, offering my hand, he shook it just like he did four months ago. 

"Look, uh, I'm a first time dad, and I remember what being a teacher for the first time was like, and I have got to say, you're doing a great job. Mason here, wouldn't stop talking about you when he came home from the first day. You've really struck a chord." I looked down at Mason, he smiled up at me and waved. Augustine laughed, "Yeah, I uh, he's what I had to leave for. His mother just decided to tell me that he's been here, and she was sick. I offered to take him off her hands. Plus, I really wanted to get to know the little guy." He said, grinning as he pinched Mason's cheeks. 

"That's amazing August!" I breathed as he offered his hand again. 

"By the way, don't give this one sweets after twelve, then you'll have a huge problem." I laughed and shook his hand as mason pouted, "Make me proud Ash." 

"I will!" I watched them as he left, Mason waving goodbye. 

"See you monday mister!!" 

* * *

That night Samuel offered to take Gary and I to dinner, both of us had been tired from the day. 

We sat on the outside terrace of a restaurant that was right across from the sundial. I sighed as I watched the sun move behind the dial and the golden rings move every second.

"Told you it was beautiful." Gary said, tapping on my shoulder as our plates were placed down in front of us.

"Yeah, it really is. Thank you Samuel." I said, the man grinned back at me and nodded before he folded his hands in front of him as the waiter offered him wine.

"Well, I figured I might as well, tonight is special to me." He said, spinning the ring on his finger. "Another year huh Elaine?" He whispered, blushing slightly.

I sat back and closed my eyes, "I'm so-"

"There's nothing to apologize for Ash." He said, smiling.

After we finished eating, Gary ordered the Linda cake, I could see the waiter in the back, cutting a slice from it. It was tall and I swear, it was going to give us a sugar coma. _Chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate! Yum!_

 _"Hey Ash?"_  I looked over at Gary as he called my name, there he kneeled, Samuel behind him, holding his chair out. People turned as I sucked in air. I could feel the tears in my eyes. 

 _No he can't be-_ "Ash, I can't take it anymore. I love you," Gary sighed and pulled out a flat box, "I've known you for four years, and even though you never said yes until just spring, I've loved you still. I want to spend every waking moment with you. We've been through so much, and I know this would be a huge leap for us, but I think it's time." 

Couples and families around us 'ooh'ed as Gary opened the box and a beautiful silver ring stood up, emeralds and rubies inlayed into it. 

"Gary.." I couldn't find the words to say, he was crying and I was too. 

"Will you spend the rest of forever with me?" He asked. 

 I couldn't breathe, I stared at the ring, and then at Gary. I shook my head yes, "Yes! Oh Arceus Gary yes!" Gary grinned and stood and hugged me as the people around us cheered. I cried as he slipped the ring onto my finger. "Gary, it's so beautiful.." 

"Not like you though." he whispered, kissing me on the cheek. 

* * *

I think my kids were the most surprised, bright faces grinning as they stared at the ring on my finger. 

Dawn screamed so loud she woke up Davi and said she'd be in town soon with Davina for a congratulatory dinner. Reggie and Paul had been meaning to stop by anyway, _I'd never seen Paul smile so wide._

* * *

The planning that went into the wedding sounded easy- _it wasn't_. Thank Arceus for Dawn man, I swear I probably would have gone crazy, getting fitted for tuxes, finding venues and everything that came with it.

Dawn insisted on white and silver, Gary and I agreed on maybe just adding a little green, since it was about spring that we had started dating.  

Gramps had low-key dropped the hint that he had the honeymoon planned. Not even Gary knew where we would be going, but what I did know was that Gramps was paying for it all. The days leading up to the wedding were nerve wracking. 

Even Tobias had managed to get into town, Cynthia, who was just as perfect as I ever thought, hugged me like we were old time friends and Ariel and Annie wouldn't leave my side, taking the  _groom can't see the other_ tradition seriously, enough for me to not see Gary for two days straight. 

In all, it took a month for all the preparations. 

* * *

June 7th- the day of, it had been raining all night, luckily it stopped just hours before the actual time everything started. 

I sat there, Dawn and Cynthia rubbing gel through my hair, trying their best to tame it. They left in time for Kenny to walk in with the tux, white with silver cuffs, as dawn had earlier instructed.

"You look awesome." Kenny said, taking a step back. I stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't feel my feet as the music began playing. 

"It's time." Kenny says I look over at him, taking the offered hand. 

* * *

I watched as Dawn began walking down the aisle, a basket in one hand and Davina in the other, helping the girl throw rose petals.. then came Ariel and Annie, dressed in bright green, spinning around each other as they threw them. 

Then it came time for me to walk, Kenny ran behind the girls, taking his place next to Dawn at the altar. 

I took a step forward, until a hand on my arm stopped me. I could see Gary, waiting with Paul and Reggie right at his side. 

I turned to see Augustine, extending my arm. I felt like I could cry, but this is not what I'm supposed to cry about... "You need a father figure to walk with you," he said, offering his elbow. I hadn't once thought of this... I didn't.. "Let me take his place." 

"Thank you so much August," I said, he only nodded as I gripped onto his arm. 

It was nerve wracking, walking down that aisle. Everyone stood as I walked down, watching me, and then Gary turned too, and I felt my heart stop as he smiled. 

I felt lighter with each step I took. Finally, Sycamore put his hand over mine and squeezed mine. It was time to let him go and walk the rest of the way.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you so much August." He only nodded and grinned. 

I stepped up and stood next to Gary, he grabs my hand as we both look up at Brandon, who had flown up from Kanto specifically to stand in. 

But I could hear nothing being said, nothing but Gary saying I do, and then I said it, smiling despite probably looking like an idiot with tears running down my face.

"You may now kiss." Brandon's voice broke through my mind block and my heart stopped as Gary rubbed his thumb over my cheek and kissed me; everyone clapped.

I moved to hug Brandon, thanking him, then Toby, then Kenny. Then came my new family, Samuel, a tall beautiful woman named May and her husband, one by one, hug by hug. Tears fell as Gary took my hand and Kenny grabbed my other. 

* * *

Gary pulled me into him in the car, kissing me over and over. "Get ready for the rest of your life Ashy-boy, cause I sure am."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dear whoever is reading this, I'm deeply sorry for my lack of effort- I've been going through a lot. I've also deleted a few of my stories since it was too much for me. Thank you all for being so patient with me, I've struck a rock in this story. And up until now I didn't know how to continue this next chapter to get where I wanted to be in this story. But I have found it again. And I'm trying hard to get these out as fast as I can. I know I kept you waiting long..)

Ash-

We returned from our surprise trip to the Orange Islands in the Kanto Region two months later- the school year would be starting again soon and Gary didn't want to fall behind in his apprenticeship. And really, I honestly couldn't have been any happier. While on our trip Gary and I had talked business-we both know we couldn't stay with Samuel forever. And we also knew that he didn't want us forever either.

We decided that a small apartment, maybe a house outside of Anistar would be nice. But- for the rest of the trip? The rest of the trip was great, trying foods I've never tried before- learning that Gary liked to jet-ski and for once, relaxing since we had graduated. It ended a bit too quickly, coming back on Saturday and immediately began packing. By the end of the year we had moved into a house in the city. Nothing too much.

* * *

**_Christmas Day-_ **

We sat around the fire, Gary, Sam, Dawn, and Kenny was in the kitchen making eggnog.

"Here you go!" I said, moving forward on my knees to hand Davina- who was now one and a few months- the present Gary and I had picked out.

She babbled happily and I watched as Dawn helped her open the present- a small toy which Davina giggled as she pulled at the tags. Dawn frowned and sat back, "I'm sorry you guys- her grandmother just got this exact same thing for her present." She shook her head and pulled the toy from Davina who was two seconds from putting it in her mouth.

"That's fine." I say, reaching out as Davina stands and totters on her heels, squatting down to balance herself. "We should have asked," and Dawn shakes her head.

"It's no big deal- we'll keep this one in case she accidentally breaks the other one." She grins as Davina coos and stands back up, screeching with giggles as she begins moving towards my open arms.

She sits down in the space between my thighs as Samuel leans down, handing her one of her toys- which she immediately slams against my thigh- strong for such a small thing. Her laughs fill the room as she turns back to Dawn and hits me again. _'Look at me!'_ She basically screams, _'This is funny isn't it?'_ And then she turns back to me, big blue eyes wide in that ethereal baby-wonder I would give anything to have.

Her hands reach up, "She wants you to hold her." Kenny says, returning with the eggnog- a grin on his face as he hands them around, placing mine on the table _far far_ away from me. I look back down and she whines, bouncing on her toes before I do.

She's small- but all bulk, soft smooth baby skin- and short pin-tight curls- like Kenny's. Blood red mixed with deep blue eyes and pink cheeks from her whining. I make one of those stupid faces that people always do when they're face to face with children and she laughs, grabbing onto my face with strong hands and- _demon claws_ that nick at my cheek.

She pulls her face closer and I have to adjust her in my arms, and her cheek is pressed against mine as her nails rake down my neck. I wince as she rests her head on my shoulder. I look up at Dawn, "Sorry- she's just sleepy." Dawn coos, motioning for me to rock her, and I do, looking down as Davina sticks one of her _claws_ in her mouth and shuts her eyes. "She didn't have too good of a night- Grammy came to visit and she wouldn't sleep after that." Dawn sighed and Davina goes limp in my arms.

"She's adorable." I say, adjusting her as Kenny leans down and grabs her around the neck, holding her waist before putting her against his shoulder.

"Yeah-" Kenny snorts, "But she's a handful- I swear, throws insane fits." He kisses her on the head as he sits back down, "But you can't help but love her, and she's still a baby anyway-" he sways side to side.

"Is she going to have a sister or brother?" Gary asks, brushing Davina's hair back from her face, "such a pretty baby-" and Kenny looks at Gary with a shocked face.

"No way-" He looks over at Dawn who perks up, "No sir, one is enough for us. I'm still in school and Dawn being home alone with her makes me feel bad enough-" Kenny shakes his head. "And I don't want to put Dawn through that again-"

"Yeah," Dawn sighs, "I don't think I want anymore- I weigh less than I did when I wasn't pregnant. I mean- I would normally be so happy, but I'm still losing because we haven't been able to wean her off breastmilk." She whines, and I hold my hands up. "Sorry-" She laughs, taking a sip of her eggnog.

Kenny looked back up, "Hey- can I go put her down in your bed?" He asked, motioning to the sleeping toddler.

"Sure!" I said, and he nodded, standing back up as he continued to rock her as he walked away. I look back at Dawn, "Dawn she is _so_ cute."

Dawn laughs and nods, "of course! She came from me!" Dawn flipped her hair before she took another sip, "But really, if I did have another, I'd have to gain a lot of weight back first. I gained forty pounds alone with Davina. I've lost almost sixty since I had her- it all went to her." She sighed. "But what I'm waiting on is you two- I want some godkids." She sat back and Gary almost dropped his mug.

"Me and Gary... children?" I looked at him, meeting his shocked gaze. He shifts from heel to heel before heading for the kitchen. "I've.. never thought of it. I already see so many at work- and Gary's still trying to get the hang of working."

Dawn frowns, looking back at Kenny as he comes back in, "Well there's no rush, I'm just saying that I want one, or four."

"Four what?" Kenny sits down next to her as Gary comes back in, pouring bourbon into his eggnog.

"Godchildren." Gary says, placing the bottle down on the counter.

"It's never too early for kids, unless you're a teenager- I mean, Kenny and I are doing fine." Dawn shrugged, "I'm just saying, it's such a big house you two.."

* * *

After we said goodbye Gary and I laid in bed for a long time, just staring at each other. "Would you want kids?" He asked, his eyes drooping as he shifted in bed. "I mean, we don't _need_ them, a lot of people have them just to prove their love and end up falling apart you know? I don't want that, if you want them that's fine with me, I'm down for whatever you want you know?"

I nodded, shifting onto my back, "How would we even do that? Doesn't the adoption process take years?" Gary nodded, "I have a class of twenty, and you work with baby animals."

"Well, it's whatever Ash, if you want some actual kids, I'll file for them-" he yawned, turning towards me in bed. "Just say when and we'll do it." I nodded, pulling my arm up so he could adjust underneath it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the literal months that I have been gone, this year has uh, it's been pretty hard and I'm really wondering if I should finish this story the way I actually intended which was with three kids. Goodbye for now, thanks for still being here I guess.


End file.
